Demon Desires
by AbunaiTenshi
Summary: Tears trickled down her face. He had hurt her for the last time. She ran away and guess who found her and mended her heart... sesskag Pls R&R!
1. Betrayal

Kag P.O.V

Tears trickled down my face. I could not believe my own eyes.

"Inuyasha, do you prefer my reincarnation over me?" Kikyo asked Inuyasha softly.

"No. I love you more." He said as he stroked her hard face.

My heart hadn't felt this much pain before. I was rooted to the ground. I wanted to run but I kept watching. Inuyasha leaned over Kikyo……I couldn't bear to watch anymore and broke into a sprint. I just kept running and running. A low tree branch whacked my face but I didn't care. I ran into a clearing and sat at the riverbank. I collapsed onto the ground and broke into tears. I thought he loved me…

Sess P.O.V

I saw everything. Half-wit Inuyasha hadn't even noticed that his wench was watching and sobbing at the same time. He is really thick. I wonder where she is now…. I decided to walk away.

"Sesshomaru –sama!" Rin cried.

"Sesshomaru-sama! The nice lady is here!"

I walked over and saw Inuyasha's wench on the ground sound asleep. Her body covered in dew and her face stained with tears. I have to admit though….she was rather shall we say 'fetching'. I leaned over and scooped her up. "Sesshomaru –Sama, can she stay with us? Please?"

I let out a heavy sigh and nodded my head. I picked Rin up and started the journey to the Western lands, back home. Rin could use a teacher.

Kag P.O.V

The sunlight started to hurt my eyes. I opened them and realized it was morning already. I had been away from the gang for a whole night. Shippo must be worried. I can picture it now, Shippo interrogating Inuyasha and Inuyasha whacking Shippo…. Sigh. Then I remembered, Inuyasha and Kikyo last night. Inuyasha you prick! A tear escaped my eye and I quickly wiped it away and pulled up the duvet covers…Wait…duvet? I bolted up and looked around. I was in a room that was really oriental. The window was HUGE! It covered the whole wall! The massive window provided more than enough sunlight for now. I drew the curtains and sat on the bed to collect my thoughts. OK…all I remember was falling asleep on the grass…and hearing a girl shout 'Sesshomaru'? Oh hell! I'm in Sesshomaru's home? But--

This moment Sesshomaru's ward, Rin I believe, came into the room.

"Ohayo! Breakfast is served!" She said with a broad smile.

She was so kawaii! She reminded me of Shippo.

"Err I'll be right there" I said.

"Hai!" She said as she happily bounced out of the room.

I got out of bed and stretched. I LOVE this room! I squealed. I started to tour around the room. When I reached the bathroom I literally jumped. It was as big as the bedroom. And if you don't how big the bedroom is….IT IS HUMUNGO! The bathtub was an actual hot spring. And the sink was rock-solid gold. I am in Paradise!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Return to Top 


	2. Getting to know you

Sess P.O.V

My patience was wearing thin. Where was she? Stupid wench. I wonder if Inuyasha even realized that she wasn't at camp…I can't believe we are related. Just one word to describe it, disgusting. This moment, Kagome, I think, walked into the room looking all sparkly…

"Wow this is 4 times bigger than my room!" She squealed.

Kagome walked into the dining room all wide-eyed. She looked as if she never seen a 6 meter long table before. She walked over to me and glared at me.

"What Miko?" I questioned.

"Look, if I am going to get along with you, you'll have to call me KAGOME!" she yelled.

Hmm…that is some attitude. We are going to have to work on that.

"When are you going to start?" I questioned. She looked at me as if I said the most unbelievable thing.

"What? Anyway I should be asking the questions not you, so first question: WHY am I here? Second question: WHAT about the 'when I'm going to start' thing?"

I don't think she can keep her yap shut.

"Answers, you have left my brother and now you are going to teach Rin."

Kag P.O.V

What! How does he know! Oh my god did he see? No he couldn't have.

"Humph. I do not know what you are talking about Sesshomaru."

"Sure you do. It's not easy to lie to me girl."

OK now he's making ME mad! I wish he could just stop staring…Freak.

"Look I DID NOT leave Inuyasha and I'm KA-GO-ME!"I screamed. He just stood there and smirked.

"You know you should show more respect to your superiors." Ha-ha! I am REALLY mad now.

"I hope you don't mean yourself!" I scoffed. The guy needs a serious attitude adjustment.

"Come on, I KNOW alright. Don't have to hide it." Sesshomaru said.

He knows! GREAT! One mishap after another…this is my life.

"He'll come for me Sesshomaru!" I protested.

"Right…you want him to?"

At Camp IY P.O.V

"Go look for her Inuyasha!" Shippo said between sobs.

"Yeah Inuyasha!" Sango screamed.

"Alright! God what is wrong with you people!" Where is she! Oh kami I hope she didn't see me and Kikyo…Damn… I got up and walked back to the spot where I was earlier. I suddenly caught a scent…Sesshomaru! Damn that swine! He took Kagome. I sprinted back to camp and we set off to find Sesshomaru.

Kag P.O.V

I want him to come but I don't want to tell him I don't love him as much as I did before… this is just shit. I stared at my food as I fiddled with the chopsticks.

"You will start today." The taiyoukai said as he ate his udon.

"The hell I would…"I murmured.

"Look Kagome you are in MY home and I expect at least a little respect!" He screamed.

"You are asking me to do something against my will! I want some respect too!" I said as I stared into his amber orbs. Well, compared to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is soooo much hotter…wait! What the hell am I babbling about! He is my 'captor'! I should be cursing him and not praising him! Oh kami…this is what I'm reduced to.


	3. Playing Tutor

Sess P.O.V

She has fighting spirit…I'll give her that much. She's quite cute too… It's too bad Inuyasha can't see that. Miko or clay pot… I pick miko…wait a second what the hell am I saying? I will NOT be my father! She is a lowly ningen and I'm a taiyoukai…I have got to be kidding. I won't sully myself to this stage.

"Look I'll do it but in return I want some respect!" She said putting down the chopsticks.

"Fine by me. Teach Rin not to stop referring herself as a third person."

"Huh?"

She is so clueless…and cute.

"Rin come here."

"Hai! Rin is here!" she chimed

"See what I mean?"

"OK… When do I start?"

"After breakfast preferably."

Kagome nodded her head and began to slurp her udon.

Kag P.O.V

"OK Rin-Chan, I'll teach you again tomorrow alright?" I said as I patted Rin's head lightly.

"Hai Kagome-Sama!" She cheered.

She is so cute! Only if Shippo could make friends with her… I'm sure he'd love it. I need sleep, sigh. I walked towards my room to take a bath. I took of my robe and slipped into the spring. Ahh… feels good…

Sess P.O.V

Great, more paperwork. This is what I live for. I picked up a pile of notes and letters and walked over to my desk. Letters from the duke of the Eastern lands, letters from Kokuou of the North…this looks interesting…a ball invitation from the southern lands. It says I should bring a partner. Crap... I walked down the hallway and past Kagome's room. And from her room I heard a voice. It was her voice.

"Do you feel something, Sesshomaru?" She asked

"Why are you here tonight……Mother?"

A ghostly figure of a woman came from Kagome's room. She ran her fingers through my hair.

"You should know this by now Koishii." She smiled as she stroked my face. Her luminous face glowed with delight. I grabbed her hand and she disappeared. I hate it when she does that. Every time she comes back she tries to play 'match-maker'. Now she's trying to match Kagome and me? That really takes the cake. Suddenly, Kagome's voice filled the room. I walked into the room to find the bathroom door open. She was singing.

Kono chi ni chikara wo  
No ni hama wo  
Kokoro ni ai wo...

Nee kono mimi o oshiatete kikoeta inochi no zawameki  
Sou oboeteru atatakana kodou ni tsutsumareteta koto

Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai furi o suru  
Sonna minikui kao ni damasarenaide ima sugu ni  
Ai ni ikite

Kono yo ni umarete  
Anata no me ni  
Nani o utsushite  
Ima kono chi ni chikara  
No ni hana o Kokoro ni ai...

Nee kizutsuita sono hane o iyaseru sube sae shirazu ni  
Sou doko made mo bokutachi wa aruite mata sore o seoi

Donna jidai mo, donna basho de mo, tashikana ai wa aru  
Dakara furueru koto mo nageki kanashimu koto mo nai  
Ai no naka e

Namanurui kaze ni  
Utare boku wa  
Nani o nokoshite  
Ima kono chi ni chikara o  
No ni hana o  
Kokoro ni ai o...

Soshite  
Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai furi o suru  
Sonna minikui kao ni damasarenaide ima sugu ni  
Ai ni ikite

Kono yo ni umarete  
Anata no me ni  
Nani o utsushite  
Ima nama nerui kaze ni  
Utare boku wa  
Nani o nokoshite

Kono chi ni chikara o  
No ni hana o  
Kokoro ni ai o...


	4. Sparks in the night

Kag P.O.V

The water is so hot I'm actually breaking out in sweat. Geez I love this royal treatment. The only thing that's missing is Shippo, Sango and the rest…I miss them a lot. But I don't want to see Inuyasha, not now, not ever. Should I stay here? Or should I leave… I am quite contented now. But I'm lonely.

IY P.O.V

Chikushou, I hope Sesshomaru didn't do anything to her. Even if I run I can't reach her by dawn. Kagome wait for me. In the distance, I saw a large structure. The fog engulfed it making it blur. Sesshomaru's castle! Great, now Sesshomaru, you are mine!

Sess P.O.V

After she stopped singing I just stood there mesmerized…so that big mouth actually has some use. I peeked inside and saw Kagome in a robe and slumping on the bed. The ravishing raven-haired beauty reached into her over stuffed nap sack and taking out a weird devise. She switched it on and music came out of it? Wow, this is freaky. She started humming the tune of the song and closed her eyes.

"Migoto…" I murmured. I shook my head and rubbed my temples.

"What the hell is happening to me?"

"It's love Koi." Mother chirped. I stared at her and started cursing.

"Mother I don't feel for her alright!" I protested.

Kag P.O.V

He was outside still. Was he waiting for me or something? I pulled up the covers and switched off my portable radio. I closed my eyes and the first thing that came to my mind was him! Oh shit what is wrong with me! My mind was clouded with thought and then…he came in.

Sess P.O.V

My palms were sweaty. Sweat trailed down my face. Why the hell am I doing this…I heart was beating so fast that I couldn't imagine. I breathed heavily and clenched my fists. As I walked to the sleeping girl, I could hear her soft snores. There and then, I decided. She was the one for me. Mother has won. I don't give. I admit I am a determined ass so I'm going for her. She was MINE.

Kag P.O.V

He seemed different when he stepped into the room. He looked at me with loving eyes instead of his cold un-feeling ones. He walked over to my bed and sat on the edge. He breathed slowly and slowly ran his fingers through my hair. Is he trying to get fresh with me! Well…..It's working that bastard…he stroked my face and bent over. He lightly kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Koishii." His voice like an angel singing.

Sess P.O.V

I didn't know whether she was awake or not but I felt more warmth in her. Just as I pulled away, she nuzzled her face in my hand and started making seductive moaning noises. So she does want me. Ha! I knew it! I smirked and continued to stroke her hair. I kneeled beside the bed and lay my head next to her's. I closed my eyes and wondered how I'll get through the next morning with her.

Kag P.O.V

Inuyasha can keep his un-dead clay pot. Sesshomaru won't abandon me because he loves me…


	5. Confusion

Kag P.O.V

I awoke slowly, my heart still pounding slightly from last night.

"Good morning Kagome-Sama! I'm ready for our morning session!" Rin said.

"Alright Rin-Chan. Let me bathe then I'll join you in the dining room."

"Hai!" With that she sped off. So energetic that one. I smiled and walked to the bathroom and slipped into the spring. As I stared into the reflection of the water, my eyes widened and I literally leapt out of the spring.

"AHHH!" I screamed as I turned my head to look at the character behind me. She put her finger on my lips and put her finger on hers. I immediately became quiet. Why was I so obedient? What do you expect when you're visited by a ghost! Oh c-crap.

"I'm Hachimitsu. You may call me Taisho-sama." I bowed and slowly looked up. She illuminated under the sunlight coming through the leaves. She was indeed very beautiful. Wait! 'Taisho'?

"You are- -"She immediately cut me off.

"Taisho –sama's mate." She smiled.

WHAT! I didn't know that he had a mate already… it felt as if my heart was being smashed to pieces. The love of my life had a…wife! No this must be a dream. H-he…damn it he has probably lived 200 years more than me! Probably has over fifty girlfriends… What did I expect…tears collected in my eyes as I softly sobbed.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked. Then I snapped.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were Sesshomaru's wife! To think I fell in love with him! I'm sorry! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!" I cried out. All she did was stare blankly at me trying to make out the words I just said.

"Hang on, I'm NOT Sesshomaru's mate!" she said as if she was going to burst out laughing. I wiped my tears away and stared at her.

"Y-y-you're no-t-t?"

"No dear I'm INU Taisho's mate, Sesshomaru's mother." I just stared at her. I know stupid of me.

"So y-you're Sesshomaru's mother?"

"Hai Kagome-Chan."

"How do you know my name!" Of course you'll freak when a ghost knows you're name. Kami what did I ever do to you!

"I've been observing you and Sesshomaru since you came here a couple of days ago… my Koi has taken a slight liking to you dear." REALLY! Wow! I was completely lost for words. It felt as if the broken pieces of my hopes were joined back together.

"That was all I wanted to tell you…" and with that she drifted up to the sky. He likes me! I KNEW IT! Then I quickly remembered about Rin's class. I quickly got out of the spring and put on a silk kimono I found in the closet to replace my uniform.

Sess P.O.V

Rin was sitting at the dining table for quite sometime now. Where was Kagome? I kept fidgeting with my fingers and I couldn't stop thinking about her. Everywhere I turn there will be something there to remind me of her. I was going insane. But I know we could never be together. She and I are very different. This moment, Kagome walked into the room. She was looking as beautiful as ever. Damn me. Kagome walked over to Rin and they began they're lesson and eat breakfast at the same time. Her melodious voice that filled the room was unbearable. I wanted her. Needed her. No one else would have her but me. The way she looked at me made my heart melt. When her gaze met mine, I couldn't look away. It was as if she just leashed my neck and tied the end of the string to her finger. I can't believe it. I, Sesshomaru Taisho the Lord of the Western Lands. A mere ningen's pet? Unbelievable.

"OK so recite the last part again?" she asked Rin.

"Rin… uh I mean, I am Rin-Chan."

"Good!" she squealed in delight.

"See Sesshomaru she is learning already!" As the words rolled off her tongue I snapped back into reality and out of La-la land.

"Uh that's good Rin, Kagome. Err I guess we'll call it a day." I called over the table. I shut my eyes and rubbed my fore head. What am I going to do? I wanted her so badly.

Kag P.O.V

As I turned to look at Sesshomaru, his golden eyes were overflowing with lust. I knew he wanted me badly. I was just tormenting him to see how long he could keep his cool. I burned me as well but I wanted to make sure no one else would be able to attract him like I did. I don't want to be hurt a second time.


	6. Cutting in deeper

Sess P.O.V

Damn girl. She's tempting me. OK just inhale and exhale. What do I need to do for her to see my passion for her? Then it hit me.

"Kagome?" I asked shaking a little.

"Hmm? Yes Sesshomaru?" She said. As she looked at me my heart beat sped up and my head started pounding. I couldn't bring myself to ask her.

"I was invited to this ball thing at the end of the month, and I was wondering if- -"I was cut off by a voice in the distance, a voice which I preferably would not like to hear.

"SESSHOMARU!" he screamed. Kagome looked up and her mouth hung open.

"I-I-Inuyasha?"

"That's right Kagome. Come on let's go!" he said.

Kag P.O.V

Go? He's got to be kidding. First he lies and leads me on. Then he asks me to go back to him! Keep on dreaming. Tears welled up in my eyes and they slid down my face.

"Come on what's wrong with you? Get going!" he yelled with his hand outstretched.

"Yes, OK." I said meekly.

"What are you waiting for!" I walked up to him and gave him a hard slap across the face.

"YOU get going." He looked confused and then he got angry.

"What was that for bitch!" I wiped away my tears and clenched my fists.

"For all the pain you caused. For all the misery I felt and for my broken heart." It took me a lot of courage to say that and to put on a straight face and not to break out in tears.

"I didn't do anything to you!" He's a good liar.

"You don't know anything Inuyasha…" I ran out of the room and stayed in the hallway.

"That is true you know." Sesshomaru said as he looked at his half-brother.

"As if you'd know anything about her!"

Sess P.O.V

"I know a hell lot more than you Inuyasha. I know how she feels and I don't think you know anything about that now do you?" I lunged towards him and grabbed his neck and slammed his head against the table.

"I know how my mother felt when she was thrown out of this house! I know the pain that our father caused for my mother! Don't say I don't know you bastard!" I knew that at that moment, mother was above me weeping. A tear escaped my eye.

_Flashback_

_She was crying by the fireplace. I walked towards her and sat on her lap. She wiped away her tears and hugged me tightly. Not wanting me to see her cry. Father and Mother were fighting again. I hid behind the door listening to every word he threw at her._

"_Stop being a nosy bitch and let us be together! I don't need you anymore!"_

"_So you want to throw me out!" She cried. Her white porcelain face stained with tears._

"_That is exactly what I'll do!" He screamed as he slapped her face. My whole world fell apart. I wanted to stop the fighting but Father never listened to me. I wanted Mother's pain to go away, but it wouldn't help._

_End of Flashback_

I let go of his neck and he gasped for air. He drew his sword and so did I.

"I'm gonna make sure you pay for that!" Inuyasha's demon blood pumped and his eyes turned a deep crimson red. His claws grew longer and markings appeared on his face. He growled and pounced towards me. I simply dodged and gave him a hard punch. He got up and stayed on his feet. I could sense that Kagome was still here and I didn't want her to get hurt so I jumped over Inuyasha and ran into the hallway. Inuyasha gave chase. As I stepped into the hallway I stood there frozen. Inuyasha pounced on me but I just threw him aside. As he looked up he was as shocked as I was.

"YOU!" we said in unison. Holding a knife to her throat was…….


	7. YOU!

Kag P.O.V

The cut wasn't deep enough to kill me but it was a cut none the less. Blood trickled down my neck and onto my kimono, staining it red. The bastard had caught me off guard and grabbed my neck. When Sesshomaru and Inuyasha entered and found me they were both in shock.

"YOU!" They both screamed. When Sesshomaru saw the amount of blood flowing from my neck he growled and his eyes flashed red for a moment or two.

"Well well well…How are you two boys? Still squabbling like an old married couple?" he chuckled as he cut in a little deeper. I shut my eyes tight and winced in pain. Tears rolled down my cheeks slowly as the blood flowed down my neck.

Sess P.O.V

"Damn you Naraku!" I cursed. He withdrew the knife and tossed it aside. I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Let's see how much you want her Lord." And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kagome!" Damn…damn, damn, damn! Her cries pierced my heart. And the blood blinded me. I will save you Kagome! I SWEAR it. As I stood up Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak.

"First you take her away from me, and then you _lose_ her? Damn you!" Does this retard have a death wish? I grabbed his neck.

"You will take me to Naraku and I'll get her back."

"As if I know where he is…" This moment the houshi and demon slayer came into the room.

"Where is Kagome Sesshomaru?" the demon slayer asked. The small kitsune smelled the air and gasped.

"Kagome was injured! I can smell her blood!"

"OK Sesshomaru what did you do to her! "The houshi yelled. These humans are so idiotic. I raised my hand to stop the chatter.

"I didn't do anything. Naraku came and took her." I said in my calmest voice, trying ever so hard not to get agitated. I sheathed my sword and walked back to the dining table.

"Naraku took oka-san!" the kitsune cried. I knew exactly how he felt. The rest joined me as well. I tapped the table and thought. Where would Naraku hide and why did he take her?

"Jaken." I called. The small toad youkai waddled towards me.

"Yes Sesshomaru-Sama?"

"Contact the Lords of the East, South and North. Tell them to meet me tonight." Jaken nodded and walked out of the room. Kagome…be safe.

Kag P.O.V

The wind sorceress walked into the room where I was held. It had been perhaps over two hours since I saw her.

"Dinner is served Kagome –Sama." She bowed her head slightly.

"I'll never eat anything that bastard serves." I said coolly. She opened her fan and with one swipe, I was blown out of the room. The shackles that bounded me tore apart from the gust of wind. I had no choice but to follow Kagura to the dining room. On the way there I rubbed my wrists as they were badly bruised from the chains. Naraku had a smug smile across his disgustingly white face. Kagura pulled out a chair for me to sit…and it HAD to be the one NEXT to Naraku's. As I sat down I looked up at her, her eyes were full of sorrow and sadness. She had no control over her own life. I felt sorry for her. Kagura walked out of the room with her head down. Naraku pushed a plate in front of me.

"Eat. You'll feel better." Eat! Ha! How can expect me to eat with him? I'd rather starve than do ANYTHING with him! I simply tossed the chopsticks onto the table and crossed my arms.

"Play tough eh? Well…since we will be spending a lot of time together, let's get…better acquainted?" he said leaning across the table.

"Ugh…" I said in disgust. He took a piece of meat from my plate and hovered it near my mouth. He pressed the chopsticks onto my lips and tried to force them open. I didn't budge. He started to get annoyed and shoved it harder. My lips hurt so badly that I could not stand it and slowly allow the food in.

"That's a good girl!" he smirked. The moment the food touched my tongue, I closed my mouth to chew what was in my mouth. I stared at the plate, not daring to look at him and admitting defeat. He lifted his hand and placed it on my back. What the--? I immediately got up.

"I-I'm full." I lied. I was starving. I walked to the door and turned the knob. I glanced one more time at Naraku and left the room, still thinking about what happened.

"Give it time…" he grinned.


	8. Saving the girl

Sess P.O.V

The meeting was held in the dining room. All the lords were present. I walked to the front of the table and looked at all the rest.

"So Naraku has taken a miko that can see jewel shards? And you intend to take her back?" The lord of the north questioned.

"Is this an advantage to him?" These old geezers were testing my patience.

"Yes!" I answered.

"This is so unlike you Lord Sesshomaru." The east said.

"Saving a ningen was never in your league." I know! What is wrong with you people? Question me? How do you people run your lands!

"Yes. But this is a good move. If we save the miko, it will lure Naraku out and we can finish him! Kill two birds with one stone." I had tried my best to stress this.

"But we'll have to kill your bird first…what if it fails Lord Sesshomaru?"

"It won't. Just get your soldiers ready and standby." They nodded at the plan and got out of their seats. They bowed and I bowed back. They then left. Inuyasha and his ningen friends were at the rear end of the table listening to every word we said. Inuyasha walked up to me.

"It seems that you are using Kagome as a pond. And you are using that pond to get the king. Is that right…Brother?" Ha! Now he respects me? Well it's kind of late…one hundred and three years too late. Some one could have an eternal hate building in that period of time…and I also wonder where his grammar got so good.

"When will we save Kagome?" Sango asked, trying to change the subject.

"I told the lords that if they see anything, to report to me immediately." She nodded and sat next to the houshi. And all of a sudden, she screams.

"HENTAI!" and I heard a loud slap. The houshi just gave a crooked smile at the same time rubbing his face. This is going to be a long day.

Kag P.O.V

I sat in the corner of the room hugging my legs. I rocked myself to and fro. It had been a whole day already. One of Naraku's servants came into the room to give me the rest of my food. I over turned the plate and sat there silently.

"I'm sorry miko-sama. I know how you feel." I looked up to see a beautiful female tiger demon. Her smile was captivating. She put her hand on my shoulder and told me she was in the same position that I was in. Naraku had captured her from the tiger tribe and made her a slave. Occasionally he would beat her for no good reason. I pitied her and most of the servants because none of them wanted to be here.

"I am Tenkuu. I have longed to go back to the tribe to see my daughter, Shinju." She explained. I smiled meekly and patted her shoulder.

"I'm sure we'll get out of this! People are looking for me and I'll bet they will rescue you as well!" She looked up at me and smiled. This moment, Kagura walked in.

"Stop chatting and get back to work!" Kagura commanded.

"Bitch…" I muttered under my breath.

"Naraku would see you now." Not wanting to cause another injury to myself, I got up and walked behind her.

"I'm very sorry Kagome. I have to follow his orders for me to keep on living." She said. I looked into her sad red orbs and nodded. She led me to a fine looking room furnished with two armchairs and a couch. In front was a fireplace. Naraku sat on the armchair sipping some tea. I sat opposite him. I felt hot because of the intensity of the flames.  
"How do you like my hospitality?"

"I think it's rather…disgusting." I said rolling my eyes. He chuckled and sipped his tea. He got up and sat on the couch and scooted over to the other end next to me. OK…I am getting really freaked out. I stood up and walked to the fire.

"It's really hot…"I whispered. He stood up and walked over to me. And then I felt this hot breath on the back of the neck. Oh holy crap…

"I know you are." He said looking up and down my neck. He put his hand on my shoulder and made my neck tingle.

"No, I uh...Meant the fire." I said backing away.

"What? You are going to stay here for quite some time so why not have a good time?" he said grinning. Stupid sicko! Skibi hanyou! Hentai! I sound like Sango. I headed for the door but he grabbed my hand. YUCK! I shook off his grip and ran to the door, turned the knob and ran to my quarters. I locked the door and sighed. But when I turned around he was right there! Oh holy shit! How did he--?

"This is my house miko. I can unlock, lock enter or leave any room. You think you can run?"

"Well, I can try!" I jiggled the knob but it didn't open. Oh shit! I hit the door but it didn't budge.

"I told you." he whispered into my ear.


	9. Running from the beast

Sess P.O.V

It has been two days! No one has reported at all. This moment, Jaken came in holding a parchment.

"Um…my lord? The lord of the East has given me a report." I stared at the parchment and snatched it from his hands.

"Where is the messenger?"

"He was ambushed on the way and when he arrived he was hurt really badly. We sent him to the infirmary." I stared at the parchment and a smile crossed my face erasing the frown which was there previously. I stood there reading the note in my mind.

'_One of my villages has seen a dark cloud full of evil aura pass through the skies. It was headed for the mountain in the forest behind the village. I have sent my men into the forest but have not heard anything from them. I fear they may not return. If you wish to proceed, proceed with caution. Send in a small group so they won't stir up a commotion. Signed,_

_Mikomi-Sama, Lord of the East_

The Letter was sealed with the Eastern seal. Two stags in front of a pentagram. It meant unity of the people. I threw the note to Inuyasha and he and his friends read it. A small group. I have no intention of bringing anyone along with me- -

"We'll go with you!" Inuyasha shouted. Ugh fine…

Kag P.O.V

There was no escape. For once, I feared him. I never did before because Inuyasha and the rest were with me. I cautiously backed away but he followed me. My breaths became fast gasps. I scanned the room for any way to escape and found it: a small window which was big enough for me to crawl through. This was my only shot of getting out…or at least away from this hentai! I slowly backed towards it and clenched my right fist. I jumped up and smashed the window and crawled through it.

"Oh no you don't!" he grabbed my legs and pulled me back in. I lay beneath him.

"You can't run Kagome." That moment I realized that Naraku was in a very vulnerable position. A position most men won't want to be in when their wife was angry at them. I kicked up real high and kicked his 'you know what's. He screamed in pain and I ran out of the room because I saw that the door had swung wide open. Surprisingly, he didn't chase me…I think it's safe to say we all know why. I ran into a small room and barricaded myself in. He didn't come in. Phew!

Sess P.O.V

"Sesshomaru, wait!" All of them said panting and trying to catch up to me. Useless. Useless is the word for all these scrawny low-lifes. As soon as they caught up, the houshi walked up to me.

"Let's stop at the village since we are all ready there. And let's stay the night." He said in between gasps. I nodded my head and sped off.

"Oh hell! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha grumbled. For a hanyou he can't run that fast. Then I saw it, huge mountain in the middle of the forest. There he is. There is where the bastard has kept her…Kagome. I hated the thought of her getting hurt. I quickened the pace and sprinted to the village. After a few brief moments, Inuyasha was here with his friends.

"Alright hentai! Go do your thing!" Inuyasha ordered.

"It's hardly my 'thing' Inuyasha. Just a method conjured by someone smarter than me. I'm simply following his or her footsteps." He concluded. He walked around the village until he found the grandest house around. What is he up to? He walked to the front door and put his palm on the door.

"Hey! What do you want?" the guard asked. Miroku, I think, just stared at the door and shook his head.

"Tsk…I must speak to the owner of this house." After the guard went to get his master Miroku smirked.

"Watch this guys." The master of the house came to the door.

"Yes houshi?" he asked politely.

"I feel a strong evil aura pulsing from the interior of your house. I fear it might be an evil spirit." He said looking all serious and knowledgeable.

"Oh dear!"

"I must perform exorcism to cleanse your house…or I fear the very worst." He turned back and winked at us. Ha! He's smart. I must learn from him!

"Of course! Come in houstama! Please do it."

"Hmm…it may take a couple of days so- -"

"I will offer you my hospitality!" he sounds desperate.

"Splendid!" We all walked into the house. They all walked around the courtyard in awe. Humph. They obviously haven't seen my courtyard before. Then a voice in the distance called.

"Otou-san!" it was a woman. A young woman. And then I saw the monk's face light up and the demon exterminator's turn red with anger.

"Ah I see you have a daughter." He said. The woman smiled.

"Yes! This is Yuki, the youngest of my twelve daughters." He smiled proudly.

"T-t-t-twelve!" he said cheekily. He immediately followed the owner of the house to meet his daughters. Sango walked to a big wooden bench and sat down.

Midnight

We were all comfortable in the house. Miroku had finished the 'exorcism' and Sango was still sitting on the bench Inuyasha was asleep and Shippo and Kirara were too. I just sat up and thought of Kagome. This moment, the houshi had sat next to Sango.

"Are you alright Sango?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." she snapped.

"I was only kidding just now you know? You are the only girl for me Sango." She looked into his eyes and a tear slid down her cheek. She smiled and leaned on his shoulder. He smiled and lay his head on hers. He wrapped his arm around her and they fell asleep. What is love? An excuse to forgive? A reason to be with someone? I don't get human emotions…but I do like Kagome. This is all messed up.


	10. See you once more

Kag P.O.V

I miss him so much. I keep on thinking of him. I walked around the small room and the only thing I can think of is Sesshomaru. I had to see him again. I scanned the room like I did in the other one. I found a small opening in the wall I climbed in and fitted through. I crawled through and I fell out into a room. I looked up and saw the person who I wanted to see…Tenkuu.

"Oh my god! Kagome-Sama! What happened?" She asked. I looked around the room. It was dirty and small. Her bed was just a small mattress and that was all that was in the room.

"Naraku- -he tried to hurt me but …ha! I hurt him back." I smiled to myself.

"I know…every now and then he always tries to feel some of us up."

"I need to get out of here. Do you know away out?" she thought for a moment then she smiled.

"Come with me." I followed her out of the room. She led me to a small courtyard outside of the castle. In a bush was a small little opening.

"I used to crawl through here when I had enough of him. But he would always find me…and now he put a barrier around it so youkais can't get out."

"Great…so…if there is a barrier…how do I get out?"

"You aren't a youkai are you?" she chuckled.

"But I'm not leaving without you!" I tugged at her sleeve. She frowned.

"I can't get out." I smiled and reached into my pocket. I pulled out a small necklace. I put it on her neck and chanted a few words. The necklace glowed a dark purple and her youkai aura faded away.

"H-How did you do that?"

"A few tricks I learned from the mikos of different villages. Just don't take off the necklace or your aura will come back."

"Thank you so much Kagome-Sama!" she glowed with warmth. I'm sure she was looking forward to seeing her daughter again. We both crawled through the hole and ended up in an open field.

"Just beyond those trees is the foot of the mountain. We can travel to the nearest town from there." Tenkuu said. We walked into the forest. Sunlight leaked into the gaps of the leaves. The animals in the forest crept out of their homes to start the new autumn day. The fall breeze whipped through the air. It was good to be out of that castle. We continued down the dirt path towards the end of the forest.

"Where is your tribe settled Tenkuu?"

"Well they are in the North and a smaller settlement of them in the West."

"The West?" that is the lands which Sesshomaru rules.

"It's a wonderful location. Our leader has made a deal with the Lord of the Western lands. He let's us stay; we give him exports from the North. He is a nice guy…err…what's his name…"

"Sesshomaru." I immediately answered.

"Oh! Do you know him?"

"Yes I do. We have a…funny relationship. He is quite nice I guess. I love his house."

"Are you his mate?" WHAT! I turned a million shades of red. Me and Him! That could never happen…could it?

"Err…no." I blushed.

"Oh. You spoke of him so fondly I just thought. Sorry."

"Don't be." I wish he was…

Sess P.O.V

As morn crept into the house, I got up and walked outside, still pondering about love. Sango and Miroku were still outside. Kagome was near. I could smell her already. I could just see her smile and feel her touch. I can't stop. I'm going insane! I walked up to Inuyasha.

"Let's go." I said. For once he nodded and agreed with me. We thanked the Owner once again for his hospitality and left for the mountains. The autumn breeze wafted through the forest and the refreshing air filled my lungs. We followed a dirt path up the mountain. The hike was really long but I didn't care. It was going to be worth while when I see Naraku burn. And it would also be worth while when I…when I…this moment I saw two figures in the distance, running towards us. They were covered by the darkness of the forest. I squinted a little and smelled the air. KAGOME! When they walked out of the darkness I couldn't believe my eyes. It was really her.

"Oh kami thank you!" she said. Her smile melted my heart. I ran to her and embraced her. The amazing thing was she hugged me back. But…..what am I doing! I let her go and she blushed.

"H-H-Hi." She said meekly.

"Hi." I turned to look at Inuyasha. He was…I have to say…pissed at me. Kagome looked at me then at Inuyasha. She walked over to Inuyasha.

"Hi Inu…yasha."

"Hi…" he said still in shock.

Kag P.O.V

I didn't know what I was thinking. I actually hugged him. The Taiyoukai of the West! I was very happy but I looked at Inuyasha and he was very angry and he looked envious and pissed. I felt happy in my heart. He deserved it. I walked over to Sango and gave her a big hug. I hugged Shippo too. I looked over my shoulder and waved at Tenkuu to come over.

"Err…this is Tenkuu."

"Konichiwa." She bowed.

"Konichiwa." Sango and Shippo greeted. Inuyasha smelled the air.

"She works for Naraku!" he growled.

"Yes but- -"

"She was a spy but was captured by the bastard." Sesshomaru said coolly. He amber orbs looked at us and turned to me. I blushed slightly and said to Tenkuu,

"You're free Tenkuu! Go home." She nodded and thanked all of us. She stood up and closed her eyes. She took off my necklace and gave it back to me. Her demon markings came back and her aura was restored. An orange glow emitted from her as she transformed into her true form, a tiger. She thanked us one more time and sped off into the forest. I smiled at our accomplishment and looked at Inuyasha.

"So Kagome? What is your choice? Go with my brother, or stay with us." I hugged my shoulders and I thought to myself. Inuyasha is a jerk and Sesshomaru is a...now how do I describe him? Charming, arrogant, reckless and incredibly handsome? I think I'll go with Sess- -

"Oka-san… s-s-stay." Shippo cried. He cried wiping away the endless flow of tears. His tears broke my heart.

Sess P.O.V

She was leaving. I knew it. She had that look in her eye when she looked at me. I didn't want her to go. She was something that only I wanted to enjoy. She walked up to me and whispered in my ear.

"I won't stay for long." She walked back to Shippo and they walked back to the village. She was coming back…but when was my question. I lowered my head in defeat. I returned home.

Kag P.O.V

As we walked through the forest we never spoke a word. None of us tried or attempted to break the silence. Shippo rode on my shoulder and Kirara rode on Sango. Miroku had his arm around Sango's waist…not doing anything lecherous if you were wondering. Yay! They are FINALLY together. Love triumphs all! Why can't that happen to me…am I'm the unfortunate one? We walked into a clearing with a small lake in the middle.

"Let's stop for a drink." Miroku proposed.

"Good idea." Sango agreed giving Miroku a small peck on the cheek. Ah…look at them! I could BURST with happiness. I walked into the forest to take a breather, and I felt someone watching me. I turned around and saw Inuyasha.

"We need to talk…"


	11. Coping with the choice

Sess P.O.V

"Sesshomaru-sama, where is Kagome-sama?" Rin asked. Hearing that name again opened the nearly recovered wound that Kagome had caused by going with that swine. I didn't answer her question. I just patted her head and told her to go bother Jaken. She nodded her head.

"Oh Jaken-sama! Let's go make flower necklaces for YOU!" I walked over to my office and looked through my notes to try to get my mind of her.

Kag P.O.V

"We need to talk." Inuyasha said. I looked away as I didn't want to meet his gaze. He obviously didn't deserve it at all.

"Yes Inuyasha?" I stared blankly into space.

IY P.OV

She was as cold as that half-brother of mine. What has he done to her? Where was the girl who talked back? Where was the girl who wasn't scared to express her feelings? She has vanished…and I wanted her back. I grabbed her neck and pushed her against a tree.

"Why Kagome? Why?" I asked.

"You're choking me!" she cried as she continuously hit my arms.

"Why didn't you come back with me!" I shouted.

"I…you…ugh…" she said trying to pry my grip loose to inhale some air. I had no choice but to let her go. She inhaled a large amount of air as she fell to the ground. She got up and brushed herself off.

"You used to adore me and despise him! Now it is the other way around! What is going on between you two?" she kept silent. I could smell the saltiness of her tears.

"I…I…" she muttered.

"Tell me! Look at me!" I screamed as I held up her chin. She looked down and never looked me in the eye.

"You lied to me. You cheated me. What else was I suppose to do?" she said as she finally looked up at me. Damn! How could I have let this happen? She couldn't have known! She wasn't…there…No…I'm sure she still loves me! I'm certain. I just needed to give her a push. She'll be back. She'll turn around to walk into my arms once more. I'm not giving up.

Sess P.O.V

I couldn't stand it anymore! I rubbed my forehead and ran my fingers through my hair. She is running through my mind every second of every minute of every hour. I could think of anything else. I couldn't concentrate on anything else. I closed my eyes and images of her appeared. I needed to see her face and feel her warmth again. She was coming back but when? I needed to know. I pushed all of my letters and documents away and sighed.

"Konichiwa Koishii. How are you today?"

"Mother not now. Please just let me be alone to think about- -"

"Her?" she grinned a victorious grin.

"Mother please!" she frowned and held my hand.

"Accept it. Embrace it. Seize it." She advised.

"You know you love her…" with one last smile she floated away. What now?

Kag P.O.V

After Inuyasha walked away I felt this small feeling of guilt. I had told him the bare truth and I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't get why I felt so empty.

"Oka-san, it's time for lunch!" I snapped back to reality and walked back to camp. When I got back Inuyasha wasn't there.

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure. He said he was going to look around." Sango said as she sat next to Miroku.

"Kagome, are you OK? You look a little pale." Miroku asked.

"Err…yea I'm fine." I faked a smile and Shippo sat on my lap. After we all ate I walked over to the lake. I took off my shoes and sat by the edge of the riverbank and slipped my feet into the water. Oh shit it was cold. I moved my feet a little and caused ripples on the water surface. I looked up at the sky and saw a couple of pale white clouds drift by. I got them out of the water and dried them. I slipped on my shoes and lay down on the soft grass. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Sess P.O.V  
It was now midnight. I tossed and turned but couldn't sleep. I removed the sheets and got out of bed. I walked over to the balcony door. I unlocked it and walked on to the marble balcony. I looked at the pitch black sky dotted with glowing white stars. What am I to do? I don't want to rush her but I want her to come back…I sighed and walked back to my bed. I sat at the edge of my bed and thought of how it was going to be. I then decided that I would see her in the morning.

IY P.O.V

She was alone. Lying on the riverbank. Alone. In the dark…alone. I felt this sudden wave of lust come over me. My demon blood pumped and I tried to suppress it. My eyes glowed a little red and my pupils turned azure blue. I blinked the feeling away. I walked towards her and sat next to her. I brushed her ebony locks off of her face. She groaned and turned the other way. I withdrew my hand and thought. I am not going to let anyone have her. Only I was going to have her. I scooped her up and sprinted off to the well. I took all her shikon shards and I dumped her in. Sesshomaru doesn't know she is from the future…he won't find her. After she had successfully gone through, I uprooted a tree and dumped it in to make sure she won't be able to find her way back. As I walked away, I tossed all of the Shikon Shards in the air and grabbed them again. I have won this time round!


	12. No where to go

Kag P.O.V

I awoke to a throbbing pain in my hand. I groaned and looked around. I was in a confined place. Where was Inuyasha? Where was everyone else? I looked up to see darkness and a wave of familiarity swept over me. I felt the walls around me and I realized that I was in the well. But I didn't remember getting into the well. All that came back to me was the feeling of the soft grass that grew at the riverbank. I climbed out of the well and I saw my home outside the shrine. Perhaps I'll stay here for awhile. I got out of the well and raced to the front door. They will be surprised to see me because I had been away for…almost three years! I knocked on the door.

"Mama! Sota! I'm home!" I said in delight as I took off my shoes. I waited outside for quite sometime until I heard the sound of footsteps and the jingle of keys. The door opened. But it wasn't Mama's face who greeted me.

"Yes? May I help you?" she asked.

"Err…you are?" I asked puzzled.

"I'm the owner of this house." My mouth dropped.

"W-w-what? Where are the previous owners?" I was in complete shock.

"They moved. Though I'm not sure about the details." I walked towards the shrine with a blank stare. Moved? Without me? I walked to the well and felt the cold wooden sides. I left for too long. Inuyasha it's all your fault! I'm going back to settle the score with you! Rage engulfed my sadness as I jumped into the well. But then I hit the cold ground. Why am I not going through? I used my fists to hit the ground. What is this? My fingers dug through the soft sand and gravel at the bottom of the well. I kept digging for quite some time, tears escaping my eyes at the same time. Then it hit me. I felt my pockets and I realized I was doing all this in vain. I hadn't any jewel shards with me! I backed into the wall of the well and slumped down. I hugged my legs and sobbed softly. Inuyasha first you cheat me and take that young flame of hope that we shared feelings away from me, then you take away all that is dear from me…Mama, Sota, and perhaps…Sesshomaru? I shook the feeling away and continued to cry.

Sess P.O.V

Morn had arrived as I had almost slipped into slumber. I hadn't slept for the whole night. I rubbed my eyes and sat up straight. Oh god I'm so tired. I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I was done waiting. Even if it was only two days. I couldn't stand it anymore. I walked through the silent halls. I peeked in Rin's room. She was sleeping soundly. I am there for her but I now that she needed something else. Something that I could never fulfill. I could never replace that position. Kagome would be a perfect mother…I continued to walk down the halls and as soon as I reached the courtyard I took flight back to where Kagome was.

IY P.O.V

I slept unusually peacefully that night. After I threw Kagome into the well I invited Kikyo to our group. Sango, Miroku and most of all Shippo all disagreed. But I had an idea to subdue them.

_Flashback_

_"We should tell Kagome about this before we do anything about this." Sango said._

"_Indeed." Miroku said supporting Sango._

"_You can't let that ugly woman into our group!" Shippo screamed._

"_She is not ugly and she WILL join our group. Kagome has no say in this as she is no longer here!"_

"_What!" they all said in shock._

"_She left saying she was never coming back. And she left these." I threw a shard at them each. They looked at the shards. Their eyes suddenly glowed a dark murky purple. _

"_Yes Inuyasha. She won't have a say in this." They said in unison. _

_End of Flashback_

The morning came and I awoke to Kikyo sitting by the fire. I walked up to her and put my arms around her. She didn't have the same warm glow as Kagome did. Then I smelt him. I stood up and folded my arms. Kikyo just sat down at stared at the fire.

"Where is she Inuyasha?"

"Oh! So you remember my name now?"

"Don't play games with me runt. Where is she?"

"She left."

"What!"

"I said, she left."


	13. Attack

Sess P.O.V

Left? What do you mean left?

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" I screamed as I grabbed his throat. My eyes turned a crimson red and poison dripped from my claws. He choked and the rest of the gang had come to his aid. The demon exterminator threw her boomerang all I did was use my free hand to hit it aside, planting into a tree. With no weapon she retreated. The houshi came to her aid by throwing some charms onto me. Not gonna work. I dissolved it with my poison claws. I let go my grip and placed Tokijin at his throat.

"Say good night Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru-Sama!" That broke the spell over me and I withdrew my sword.

"Who are you?"

"Oh forgive me sir." He bowed.

"I'm the messenger from the East. Lord Azarni. We've located Naraku sir. The lord wants to know if we should attack now…" I walked up to him and said:

"Come with me." I flew to the Eastern Kingdom forgetting Inuyasha and the lot. He led me to Azarni. He led me directly to the throne room.

"We found him Sesshomaru. The troops are ready."

"Troops aren't going to stop him- -"

"They are equipped with special diamond shields and I have a small troop of sorcerers and mages as back up."

"OK let's roll." I rubbed my hands together.

Kag P.O.V

How can they do this to me? I stopped rocking myself back and forth and wiped my tears away.

_Flashback_

_I was five. My mother had just scolded me for not coming home late after school. I was crying in my room. After I had stayed in my room for five hours, Mama came into my room. _

"_Are you ok Kagome?"_

"_Sniff sniff... Ma….ma…no…love me….you wanna leave me…Mama?" I chocked._

"_No, no Kagome. Mama loves you very much." Mama smiled and hugged me, wiped away my tears and said,_

"_Mama will never leave you. Not ever."_

_End of Flashback_

She said never. She said she'll never leave me. Not ever! But she lied…Mama lied to me! My own mother! My own flesh and blood. And without any shards I can't even go back! Now I have no one who cares for me…only …

IY P.O.V

Damn bastard…He thinks he can kill me and get away with it. Lucky I've made sure the rest of the group will ALWAYS be on my side.

_Flashback_

_"Thanks for casting the spell on those shards Kikyo."_

"_I will do anything for you." I smiled and kissed her on the cheek._

"_Now they will listen to whatever you say."_

_End of Flashback_

Sess P.O.V

The day passed in the snap of a finger. In a few moments the sky had changed from an azure blue morning sky to an October evening. We lay in the woods waiting to spring an ambush on Naraku. The troops were silent as the grave, the grave where Naraku was soon to fill.

"Sir Can we move in yet?"

"WAIT!"

"But it has been one whole day- -"

"I don't care if it's been one year I said wait!" This moment a shadowy figure emerged from the trees.

"Good now take aim." I whispered.

"Fire!" Shots were fired and a sudden wave of silence hung in the air.

"Haha…Do you think that those petty bolts of fire would scar me?" he laughed as he stepped out of the darkness.

"Party's over Sesshomaru." I smirked at his comment.

"Now! Cast the sealing spell!"

"What! What spell!" he yelled. Then he finally took notice. He was standing on the "Chouin" Mark. The Mikos uttered some sutras and made signs with their fingers.

"Nin!" They shouted and the spell was complete. Now a shield formed around Naraku.

"What do you take me for Sesshomaru?" He put his hand out of the barrier. I smirked.

"Ah!" he screamed. He withdrew his hand and looked at how deformed it became. It was cut and burned by the aura of the shield. He slumped down and hugged his arm.

"That should subdue him. I've got to leave now captain."

"It won't help." Naraku snickered.

"What did you say?"

"She is in her world now."

"What?"

"You can't see her anymore. Never again."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She is in a world you can never reach. In the future."


	14. Alone

Kag P.O.V

I was still at the bottom of the well. Well, where else could I go? My family wasn't there and I was so far away from my friends. No one has really cared for me. Not Inuyasha not even my own mother. But…there were Miroku and Sango. Shippo too and him… I looked down at my hands, they were slightly cut by the gravel and my finger tips were dirty. My shoes were ripped and torn from the past few days. My skirt was faded and worn and my shirt was muddy and tattered. There was a shallow hole in the soil as I had dug in with my hands for quite some time but to no avail. I had also taken notice of a very painful cut on the side of my stomach. The blood had seeped through and stained my uniform. To make it even worse, it was the second week of winter. I was in my school uniform, short-sleeve shirt and a short skirt. No jacket and nothing to cover me. Cool breezes swept into the well every now and then. My tears had evaporated into the wind and my face had hardened …I just felt so alone.

Sess P.O.V

"Is he talking?" I asked.

"Not yet sir."

"I'd like a private session with him."

"Your call sir." I nodded and entered the room.

"Yes?" he said reluctantly.

"What did you say just now bastard? You told me about…the future?"

"Yes Sesshomaru. Your girl lives in the future."

"Where?"

"Not close."

"Stop fooling around. Let's fess up."

"You know the well in the forest by the village? Try that for starters."

"Why that was unusually cooperative."

"Look at the state that I'm in now." He smirked as I walked out of the door.

"You'd better watch your back Sesshomaru." I shot him a glare as I closed the door behind me. Damn that bastard. I walked down the hall and pass all the guards. As I stepped into the courtyard I felt the cool rush of a young winter floating in the air. Even for me it was getting a tad chilly. I flew to the forest and landed by the well. Immediately I smelt the faded scent of Kagome. But there was also another familiar smell, the smell of a runt. Inuyasha. What did he mean by start from there? Was there something about the well? I sat at the rim of the well and gazed at the grey sky I looked at the bare trees and the dry ground. Then I felt a cool sensation. I looked at my arm to find a melted snowflake. Then more came down from the sky, an endless raid of snowflakes. The grass started to get covered by a thin layer of snow and the bark of the trees was draped by a white blanket. In no time the forest was shielded by a white layer of newly fallen snow. I had waited there for hours as I continuously had to shake the snow off of me. But I waited in vain as I had no idea of what this well had to do with Kagome. Then, something had come to my attention; I smelt blood in the well. I hopped into the well and found a thin line of blood; Kagome's blood. At that moment my mind went fuming and my demon blood pumped to its highest point. My eyes flashed red for a few brief moments. Lost in thought I felt the ground and then a flash of purple light filled the well. Then I felt a short brief pain. My hand was scalded by the pure aura emitted from the ground as I let out a short and soft growl. Another scent came to my nose and I did not know why I had not realised it before but the faint smell of bones. Thinking the smell was faintly coming from the ground, I panicked. What if it was Kagome's bones? What would happen then? What was I to do? I had never been so confused in my life as I dug into the ground deeper and deeper to see for myself what fate lay in stored for me.


	15. Contradiction

Kag P.O.V

Now I was really feeling the cold. I shivered and rubbed my arms. I curled into the smallest ball I could and went into a corner of the well. The breezes were getting colder and colder and I just could not stand it. As the breezes came in, they brought with them tiny snowflakes. Tears began to slide down my face and as I wiped them away, I could sense something. A strong feeling empowered me but I didn't know what it was. I thought it was just a passing emotion but it just got more and more vigorous and I began to take in deep breathes and groan slightly. My heart began to pound for no reason and my muscles began to tense up…

Sess P.O.V

Digging deeper and deeper, my heart began to pound harder and harder. I usually kept my cool in such situations but this just seemed different. My heart beat got louder and louder. Then suddenly I heard a scratching noise. I looked down and I realised that I had hit the bottom of the well. I began to get frantic. I began to dig up all the sand in the well. Then I saw something. A faint marking engraved in the ground.

"_Unable To Reach, Yet Close Enough To Touch. If One's Passion Is Strong. You Will Be Able To Embrace."_

What? What does this bloody thing mean? Unable to reach, yet so close to touch…I touched the ground and a purple ray of light emerged from the ground. It shot up into the sky as snowflakes danced around it. Steering clear of the light due to flashbacks of my scalded hand, I began to notice there was no aura. I put my hand through it and nothing happened. As I took my hand out of the ray it got bigger. What the-? Looking down into the hole the ray of light had created, I saw an unknown dimension. I put my hand into the hole and it began to suck me in! I quickly withdrew. This situation was so contradicting. If I got dragged into that dimension and couldn't get out I won't be able to see Kagome again… But if that was the way to find Kagome, I will never know if I don't try. This was for Kagome. I jumped into the hole and it closed up behind me. Looking around I saw a vast spread of nothing. Then a light appeared in front of me. It looked like the way out.

Kag P.O.V

The feeling got so intense, then, a white light appeared in the ground. Hyperthermia was getting to me but I just didn't have the strength to get out of the well. I thought I was hallucinating and I slowly slumped into a sleeping position. I closed my eyes. So tired…

Sess P.O.V

I put my hand through the hole and then suddenly I got jerked back. What the-!

"I told you to watch your back." I turned around to see that bastard.

"What are you-?"

"I have my ways Sesshomaru. Do not act so surprised."

"I will not allow you to get through that portal. You'll have to get through me."

"Fine with me."

I drew my swords and the fight began. Naraku transformed into his true form and as I flew through the air slicing off pieces here and there, he said,

"For a demon lord, you are rather thick." I turned around and saw the real him walking through the portal, changing into me as he walked. Oh shit! I ran at my demon speed and caught up just before he was fully through the portal.

"Get off of me."

"Shut up! You and I need some alone time."

"I approve but I don't."

"What?" Just as I said that his puppet drove a tentacle through me. As blood spilled from the wound I still fought. He was rather persistent for an old creep. Just then I found my opportunity. I returned the favor. He yelled in pain as I quickly dashed forward into the portal.

"You haven't seen the last of me yet!" He said as the portal closed. I sighed and turned around…


	16. Finally

Kag P.O.V

My eyes felt so heavy. I was so tired that I could not feel the cold. I forced myself to remain awake for if I were to fall asleep here…

Sess P.O.V

There she was, the one I yearned for, pined for so badly…she looked so peaceful…but then I smelt the lingering fragrance of death amidst the walls.

"Kagome?"

No answer.

I walked over towards her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome?"

Silence.

That was when I realized. I immediately shook her, repeating her name over and over again. Then I heard a faint.

"Cold…tired…"

I quickly wrapped my tail around her and embraced her. Don't die! I repeated over and over in my head. And then I felt tears trailing down my face. This was the first time in years that I have cried.


	17. Reunion

Sess P.O.V

"Kagome?" I said meekly as I felt her pulse. It was waning. I have to get her out of the cold. And that was when I felt a

piercing pain in my abdomen.

"Ugh!" I clutched the open wound as I yelled in pain. I had to get help. I jumped out of the confined area to find myself in

a foreign land. Bright glowing lights were scattered all across the lands and tall structures towered over us. Where are we?

Kag P.O.V

I began to stir and awaken.

"Mmmm..."

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm...?" I pushed myself up and found myself in his arms. In his warm, loving arms.

"Kagome!" He hugged me tightly and I did the same. I buried my face in his chest.Finally I had my closure...I was sure that I

loved him...but could I be sure that he felt the same? His amber eyes met mine and at that moment, he pressed his lips

against mine. I was shocked at first but it soon turned into pure bliss. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his

neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.Then I realised that I was covered in blood. His

blood.I broke the kiss and said,

"Sesshoumaru you're...bleeding..." He looked down at his abdomen and smiled.

"I can barely feel a thing." He said as he clutched his stomach.

"Right...we need to get to a hospital." I said as I attempted to stand but instead he pulled me into another blissful kiss. I

sighed and smiled.He did love me. And then, he asked,

"So...what's a hospital?" 


	18. Getting Home

Sess P.O.V I could'nt believe what I just did. And she actually kissed me back.

"So what's a hospital?" She looked at me with her chocolate coloured eyes and smirked.

"Did you just ask me what's a hospital?" She giggled and smiled. She could still be so merry when she was almost half-dead a while ago.

"Yes I did. Is that a problem?" I asked sarcasticly as I began stroking her flawless face. She started to turn a little red and bit her lip. She shifted her gaze to the ground .

Kag P.O.V

Oh my god! Did I really think he was doing what he was doing? I started to freak out a little and tried to avert my gaze because I started to turn red. My heart began pounding really hard.

"What's wrong? Don't like it? You seemed to enjoy it just now." He said in his sexy husky voice. I nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I did...I really did. But we need to get to a hospital to stitch that up." I gestured at the wound.

"It'll probably heal soon. I am a demon you know." I chuckled and then reality began to set in.

"How are we going to get back?" I asked.

"I don't know. I really--" and then I quickly covered his mouth as my own hung open in realization.

"I have to find my mom.She helped me keep a few shards and we can used them to get home!" I said excitedly as I jumped into his arms squeeling happily...If only I knew where they moved to. 


	19. Old Friend

Kag P.O.V Then it hit me. One of my friends lived around this area! So I pulled Sesshoumaru along through the slight snow. And soon we came to a small detatched house. I pressed the door bell and instantly the door opened which startled me.

"Higurashi!"

"Hey Hojo! Long time no--" I didn't expect it coming but he hugged me tightly and as he did this I was sure I heard a tiny growl from Sesshoumaru.

"How have you been? How long was it? A year? What sickness was it this time?" He actually sounded quite serious when he said this.

"Ahh...well..." I was thinking really hard...Then I had it.

"Err...well you seeeee...I had...CANCER! Yeah! I had cancer! B-but now I'm fine! No need to w-worry!"I stammered.

"Oh my goodness! Well come in then!...Err...Who's your friend?"

"Ah...this is Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru this is Hojo." I tried to give a "be nice to him" kinda look. Hojo extended his hand slowly while Sesshoumaru glared at him sneeringly.

"Right..." Hojo said bluntly.

"Well come on in...you too." He glared at Sesshoumaru like I have never seen him look at anyone before.ANYONE.

Sess P.O.V

I didn't like him. I didn't like him one bit. I could tell by his glances at me that he was up to no good that little bastard... Damn him. He was trying to get fresh with MY Kagome! I finally had her and she was MINE and I wasn't going to give her up to anyone. Not now and not ever.Then she spoke.

"Hey Hojo, could you lend Sesshoumaru and I some clothes?"

"Err..."

"Pweeeeeeeeeese? Pweeeeeeeese Hojo-kun?" I could see that she was trying very hard to suck up to this jerk. And I hated it.

"Ah fine." He began to walk upstairs to his room. Kagome smiled at me as I turned away.

"Aww...are you angy at me Sesshy-kun? Don't be mad..." She said as she snaked her arms around my waist. I was trying to pout but it was definetely not working. Over the last week I have been getting too soft for my own good. That's probably the price to pay for love.

"Come on Sess!"

"Who is he?"

"A friend."

"He looks like he's more than that."

"Ohh..." She said with a sly grin on her face.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Hmm..."

"What 'hmm'?"

"You're jelous aren't you?" She asked with a big grin on her face.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Now I was facing her, trying to look all serious.

"Oh yes you do!"

"I am NOT jelous!"

"Yes you are!"

"NO I"M NOT."

"Like I read in a magazine. How to know if your bf is jealous. First stage: He ignores you. Second stage: Denial. And Last stage: Anger!" I could not believe what she was saying.

"Fine. Maybe...a little." When I finished I felt her lips met mine and we continued for quite some time until I heard...

"Ehem." we broke the kiss to find her 'friend' staring at us.

"Here's your clothes. Kags you can use my mother's clothes."

"You sure?"

"The folks aren't in town for a while. So ya'll can use my parents clothes." I glared at him and he returned it...the shifty-eyed little punk.

"Could we stay in your house for a while?" she asked with hope gleaming from her eyes.

"But I thought you moved to the other part of town...what are you doing all the way over here?"

"Err..." She looked at me with a "HELP ME" look stamped all over her face.

"We came back to visit." I said cooly.

"Fine then. You may use the master bedroom since my parents aren't here." We followed him upstairs and into the bedroom.

"Well?"

"Do you have another room?"

"No...Is anything wrong?"

"What?"

"There is only one bed." I said. 


	20. Is it hot in here?

Kag P.O.V

"Ahh…." I stared blankly at the room. It was kept very tidily just like the rest of the house.

"Good night ya'll!" And with that he left the room and I was alone. Alone with Sesshoumaru. I stared at him and he stared back at me and then he looked at the king-sized bed and smirked.

"Pervy demon…" I muttered under my breath.

"You know I heard that." He said.

"What ever. So who'll take the bed tonight?" I tried very hard not to sound too…how should we say…awkward? He walked over slowly and whispered into my ear,

"You know…we can share…" As he breathed down my neck my whole body shivered and I moaned softly. Then I came back down to earth.

"Hentai! If you want I'll sleep on the floor and you can sleep on the bed."

"How could I let you sleep on the floor! I demand you to sleep on the bed."

"Well I demand YOU to sleep on the bed!" ...After a few more minutes of quarrelling, I ended up sleeping in the SAME bed as Sesshoumaru. Not that I minded very much but I felt pretty weird and soon enough, I fell asleep.

Sess P.O.V

I could definitely get used to this. My whole body was itching to do something. Something I had not done in a very, very,very long time. But I knew it was not right. UGH! Why wasI becoming so...

I heard her tossing and turning and of course I felt it too. Sometimes, very, very occasionally I felt her bump against me. And in those very, very occasional moments. I blush. I wanted her. Needed her... And because of this, I couldn't sleep. Sometimes, I hear her mumbling something about a teddybear, which I thought was awfully, awfully cute.

Then suddenly, I felt her arms twine around my waist. I immediately felt my face heat up as she pulled me closer and began cuddling me.She burried her face into my chest as I began to get hotter by the second. I grinned and began running my fingers through her silky black hair. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful. I stroked her face with my free hand and she began stiring. Her skin was so smooth, like porcelain.

"Mmmmm..." She began groaning. Her groan was barely audible but thanks to my good hearing, I picked it up and stopped stroking her face. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey." She said sleepily. She discontinued the embrace and stretched out her arms. Soon, she noticed how close to me she was. She turned a million shades of red as she bit her lip and retired to the far side of the bed. Darn it...Now MY turn...

Kag P.O.V

Ahh! What the hell was I doing! This was SO not right. But I didn't think that at first...It felt so good to be next to him...I felt so secure...so safe...so...loved? I shook the feeling off as I began my trip to Lala land. But suddenly I felt something blow against my neck and I instantly knew what...or should I say who it was. I sighed as he slowly nuzzled my neck and wrap his slender arms around my waist.

"Good night Sesshoumaru..."


	21. Jealousy

Kag P.O.V

I felt the warm sun rays upon my face as I awoke from slumber. I turned my head but was dismayed to find no one beside me. I sighed as I walked over to the door and exited the room to walk downstairs.

"Ohayo Kagome." He looked so merry all the time. And sometimes it kinda sorta scared me...

"Oh hi Hojo...have you seen Sesshoumaru?" I inquired.

"Oh...you mean your...friend?" he said coldly. Like what was with the sudden mood swing!

"Err...yeah him...did you see hime this morning?"

"Yeah...he went outside to get a breather or something..."

"Oh...okay then. Thank you Hojo-kun." And with that I ran out of the house.

Hojo P.O.V

When I heard the clicking of the closed door. I knew she had closed it completely as I let out a heavy sigh...Breather...yeah right. When I said that to her I felt like telling myself to kiss my own freaking ass.

_Flashback_

_His fingers twined around my neck as he pushed me against the wall._

_"You are never to TOUCH Kagome like that ever again...don't ever pull that stunt ever again. Don't even THINK about it.Got it?"_

_"You're...choking..." He let go as I deeply inhaled._

_"So human...is that clear? Yes or no?"_

_"Whatever..." and with that he stalked off to the garden...Wait did he just call me...human?_

_End Flashback_

Sess P.O.V

I stared blanky at the small snowflakes that danced around me. A little early for snowfall.

"Sesshoumaru!" Her melodious voice was music to my ears. I turned around to face her. She wore a smile that never seemed to get old. Oh how much I loved her sweet smile.But soon her smiled turned into a frown.

"Sesshy! How could you leave the room without waking me? I felt so sad when I didn't find you whn I woke up!" She crossed her arms and began to pout. She was just too cute, sometimes she was just so childish. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her neck lightly.

"I'm sorry Koishii to have left you in such a predicament. It shall never happen again." I smiled. She looked up at my with those luscious brown pools and began to giggle.

"What do you find so amusing about me?" I questioned.

"You look good when you smile." She said as she placed her hand on my cheek.

"You think so?" I asked as I pulled her closer. But she didn't seem to noticed this.

"Yes I think so..." Her voice got softer and softer as she realised how close she was to me and she cheeks began to taint pink.

"Really?" I could hear her heartbeat speed up as our lips were just milimetres apart.

"I..." I dove at the opportunity and took her lips into mine.

Kag P.O.V

I immediately melted into the kiss that we shared. I ran my fingers through his gorgeously silky smooth hair. I was jealous of how smooth his hair was...As I did this he began purring like a cat. When he realised this, he broke the kiss and asked,

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" He said as he raised an elegant eyebrow.

"So what if I did?" I asked playfully as I began walking away from him. In a blink of an eye, hecaught up with me and tightened his arms around my waist.

"You will have to pay for it." He whispered huskily into my ears. This caused a shiver to run down my spine. He began placing light butterfly kisses upon my neck. This erected a slight moan from me and he began to chuckle.

"Now we're even." He said as he stopped his attacks. I blushed as he took my hand in his and walked towards the house.

IY P.O.V

I wonder what Kagome is doing now...God! I couldn't get her out of my head! Even though I had Kikyo, the one that I truly loved next to me, I still...missed Kagome... Kikyo was better than her in every way...and yet...when I touched her, she was cold. Unlike Kagome, who was full of warmth, love, compassion. She was so caring and was loved by everyone...including me. I guess I was just blind to think Kikyo could---WAIT! What the hell am I saying? I chose Kikyo and that was that! I threw Kagome into the well to get rid of her so no one could get...near her... So that was it. I did love her. I did that so Sesshoumaru could not have her...Shit! What kind of mess had I gotten myself into?

"Inuyasha." I looked up to see Kikyo's pale white face staring at me.

"Yes Koi?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Ka--I mean..."

"You were thinking about her weren't you?" She asked curtly.

"Er...no...I was just--" I was cut of by her cold lips crashing upon mine. I sighed as I broke away.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? Is something...wrong?"

"N..No Kikyo. Just forget about it." I said as she sat beside me.

"Alright then."

Sess P.O.V

"So Kagome, when will we go to see your mother?" I asked impatiently. She was sitting infront of me with a weird contraption that she spoke into. Next to her were a couple of large, thick books.

"Shush!...Mhmm...oh...okay thank you." She pressed a button and removed it from the side of her ear.

"I was on the phone Sesshou! The least you can do is keep quiet!" She snapped. Almost half a day was wasted trying to find her mother. But I do not know how she is going to find her by sitting around all day!

"What is that...'phone' thing?" I asked trying to change the subject. Her frown changed into a smile as she explained to me what a phone was. In the modern era there were many contraption I had never seen before. The television, a box where people seem to be 'trapped' inside, the modern day shower which seemed to be magical as water sprouted out when you pulled up a lever...she had also explained to me what a hospital was...finally...

"So Kagome--" I was cut off by her hand covering my mouth.

"Yes?...Mhmmm?... REALLY! Oh my god arigatou! Arigatou!" She screamed into the 'phone'. She then suddennly threw herself at me.

"I know where the are! I know where they are!" She repeated over and over again as she embraced me tightly. And then I felt a slight dampness on my shirt and soon I smelt salt.

"Kagome, you are so happy. And yet you cry. What is the matter?" I asked.

"No silly! I'm happy!" She said as she wipedher tears from her face.

"Humans sometimes cry when they are very happy." She smiled. I will never get human emotions...

"So what happened?"

"I found out where my mother is!" She screamed excitedly. I covered my ears instinctively.

"Ah...gomen Sesshy-kun!" I cringed at the new nickname she had given me.

"Err...sorry to break up the love fest that's going on..." I shot my head up to see her 'friend' staring at us. Kagome immediately leapt of me and turned bright scarlet.

"...but what are you guys up to today?"

"Oh I'm going to find--- Ah...I mean I thinkI 'll be going home!"

"Are you going to come back to school? You seem alot better." He smiled. Damn that bastard...

"Oh err...I...don't know...don't think--" At this moment, he walked over to hug her which made me growl.

"Oh Higurashi I'll miss you then!" He turned his head and smirked at me. I felt my blood boil as my eyes flashed red. He released Kagome whom was blushing like mad.

"Err I'll miss you too Hojo-kun." She said as she stood up to leave the room. I trailed along behind her. When she opened the door to leave, the most unbelievable thing happened. Something so unbelievable that even I wouldn't have imagined it. He kissed her. Her eyes widened and the never closed until he broke the kiss.

"Wha--What..." She mummbled.

"Just a friendly good-bye kiss. That's all." He smirked slyly at me. Okay NOW I was mad.

"Kagome let's go." I called as I grabbed her hand and walked out of the door.

"Bye Kagome! Bye...Sesshoumaru."

Kag P.O.V

What...the...hell...just...happened... He didn't just do what I thought he just did...DID HE! The mind was blank as Sesshoumaru dragged me to the far side of the house.

"Kagome. Are you okay?"

"Huh? What?" I was still in shock.

"What did he do to you!"

"He just ki--"

"I know he did that I SAW him do that!" He screamed. I could see the jealousy and anger in his eyes. I smiled and began laughing at this.

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny!"

"No...but...you are!" I tried to stifle my laugh.

"I don't understand."

"You are so totally jealous!" I said poking him in the ribs.

"Hell no!"

"Hell yeah!" He turned away.

"Is this what you're looking for?" I asked as I pulled him into a short but heated kiss.

"Maybe." He smiled.

"Hey! You did it again!" She said as she poked my cheek.

"I've been doind that alot...since I met you." He said.


	22. Unexpected

Kag P.O.V

My finger pressed the doorbell. My hands felt all clammy but Sesshoumaru gave me a reassuring smile.

"You'll be alright." I nodded at this as the door swung open.

"Kagome?"

"Mama!" I said as I hugged her.

"Kagome! How did you find us--nevermind come in!" We entered into the house. It looked so grand! With the victorian looking architecture and the 'posh' looking furniture...I did not know Mama had such taste! Then my eyes shifted towards the couch. An unfamiliar man sat there.

"Is this her?" He asked. He was definetely not japanese. Probably english or something because of his accent.

"Yes this is my Kagome. Kagome, meet Ryan, your new stepdad." She smiled. What! Stepdad? But...No...this can't be!

"Wha...What did you just say?" My eyes were wide open.

"He is your new stepfather Kagome."

"Yes indeed my dear. I am now your father." He smiled. Oh how I instantly hated him!

"I...I'm going upstairs. Mama my room..."

"It is up the stairs on the right...Who is that Kagome?" Oh yeah...I forgot about Sesshoumaru...

"This is Sesshoumaru Mama...Inuyasha's half-brother."

"Oh! No wonder they looked so similiar." I felt Sesshoumaru's grip tighten around my wrist as she said that they looked similiar.

"Be nice..." I whispered as we continued walking upstairs. When I walked into my room, I was shocked to see a queen sized bed infront of me. I sighed as I jumped onto my bed. Sesshoumaru then sat on the bed next to me.

"So, we found your parents. Now what?"

"He's not my dad." I said plainly.

"But your mother said--"

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER ALRIGHT!" I snapped as I got off my bed.

"How could she get a new husband without telling me! She didn't even ask me once! She always said 'Oh I love your father still!Oh I still miss your father! He was such a nice man!' For god sakes she went of doing god knows what with some freaking brit punk!" How mad this me!

"Kagome calm down--"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" I screamed. I really was not angry with Sesshoumaru, but I couldn't help it. Tears of frustration snaked down my face and I frantically wiped them away. I sat down at my old desk and sighed. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I know how you feel Koishii. I'm sorry that you have to go through this." he whispered into my ear.

Sess P.O.V

_Flashback_

_"What do you mean she's gone!" I yelled. He didn't even flinch as I began raising my voice._

_"Sesshoumaru. She causes us so much trouble. I had to...get rid of her--"_

_"BUT SHE WAS MY MOTHER GOD DAMN IT!" I screamed my eyes were now as red as blood. He still didn't budge. He still silently sat next to his new 'wife', Izayoi, who began to looked a little worried._

_"Son I--"_

_"Don't you ever call me that again. The sight of you sickens me." I said coldly as I was about to leave the room._

_"Sesshoumaru...listen to what your father has to say." Izayoi said meekly._

_"From this moment onwards, that man is not my father. And don't you ever talk to me again...human." And with that I slammed the doors shut behind me._

_End Flashback_

Thinking back made me realise how painful losing the only person I loved was...not that I fully lost her. But Kagome on the other hand, didn't even get to see her real father after he left.

Kag P.O.V

_Flashback_

_"Ohayo Papa!" It was early autumn and the leaves of the trees outside had begun to turn yellow. This was ten years ago._

_"Ohayo." He plainly said. I was puzzled as he normally would greet me with a warm hug or a kiss on the cheek. But this morning was different. Then I realised that Papa was holding two large suitcases in his hands._

_"Papa? Where are you going?" I asked as I tilted my head. This time he put down his suitcases and embraced me._

_"Away." He said._

_"When are you gonna come back then?" I asked. He picked up his bags and began to walked out to greet the autumn breeze._

_"Soon Koishii. I will come back Koishii...soon. I promise." As he left, the yellow leaves began dropping, and an emptiness filled my soul, creating a small void. That void was never filled again. And he never came back to fulfill his promise. He never came back to his Koishii._

_End Flashback_

"Koishii?" I looked up at Sesshoumaru's golden eyes filled with genuine worry. Those words pierced my heart and I leapt at him, hugging him and crying fiercly.

"H-He...ne-never...came...ba-back!" I chocked.

"He promised! He promised!" I cried over and over again in the embrace of Sesshoumaru.

"Shh...don't cry Koi--" but as he said that I cried even more. It brought back memories of him.

Sess P.O.V

I have never seen Kagome cry this way before. Her cries made my heart ache. I have never felt so much for someone before. Soon, calmed down and fell asleep upon my lap. I quite enjoyed the feeling of her being so close to me. Even though I know it shouldn't but being this close to her aroused me so. It was a tough battle between the sane me and the demon within. Then she began shuffling awake.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"Will you...stay with me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A yes or no question." She said with a smile. Even though it had only been some time, I already missed that. I pulled her closer towards me and whispered into her ear.

"I will stay with you forever Kagome."

"Ari...gato..." she whispered back as she began to get up. Suddenly I heard Kagome's mother call out.

"Kags! Dinner is ready!"

"We should go downstairs then." She said reluctantly.

"Right."

Kag P.O.V

As we walked downstairs into the dining room, I saw Ryan sitting next to Mama at the dinner table while a few maids served dinner.

"Mama, where is Souta?" I asked as Sesshoumaru sat next to me.

"Oh he's off at school."

"But it's so late. What could he possibly be doing?"

"Oh no not that school!" she said.

"We sent him off to a fine military school in England. That boy plays too much. We should instill some discipline so he'd grow into a fine young lad." Ryan said.

"What! He's only ten years old!"

"He needed it Kagome don't question your father." My father! Him? MY father! What kind of sick joke was that. I put on a disgusted look and began eating my dinner.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.

"What Sessh?" I could tell he hated the pet names I had given him.

"Err...may I ask how you use this?" He pointed to the fork, spoon and knife. I giggled and showed him how to use them and after a while he finally got the hang of it.

"The modern utensil. How...intriguing." he joked. Tonight's dinner was a relatively quiet affair. No one spoke. So I decided to break it after dinner.

"Err Mama?"

"Yes dear?"

"Where did you put my jewel shards?"

"Oh they are in your room on the side table." And with that I ran upstairs retrieved my shards and told them we would be leaving.

"Leaving to where?"

"Oh err...I...to...ah...Sesshoumaru's place! Yeah!"

"What? You live with him? Isn't he way too old for you Kagome?" Ryan questioned. What a nosy bastard! He was so annoying!

"Well that's none of your business is it...Ryan?" I emphasised his name and boy did he look angry.

"Well at least stay the night. Your mother has not seen you in...what was that? A year!"

"Well I--" Sesshoumaru stepped in this time.

"We shall leave in the morning if you wish." I crossed my arms at this.

"Fine. But don't go sleeping in the same room." He said as we began to walk away.

"What? Why? We're not gonna do anything!" I yelled. I began to blush too.

"He'll sleep in the guest's room. It's just down the hall to yours so don't fuss." He said cooly.

"Fine whatever..."


	23. Seem inseparable

Kag P.O.V

The nerve of that man! As if I was going to do anything with Sesshoumaru…The thought of it made me blush like mad. It was well in the night, perhaps one plus. I stared at the yellow backpack that lay on my new oak wood table. Earlier before I went to bed, I had packed all the necessities and I also managed to stuff in a few bags of candy and some old toys for Rin and Shippo. I also managed to take a soak in the brand new bath tub in my new bathroom…Actually, now that I thought about it, living in the modern era was more comfortable than the feudal era…but…

Sess P.O.V

The thought of that man made me sick inside out. I was stuck in this tiny little room which they had stupidly labeled 'the guest's room'. My guest room was four times bigger and had its own spring! This one only had a puny bed which was hardly long enough for me to sleep on. This was accompanied by a set of drawers which could hardly fit my entire outfit. As I lay on the bed, with my legs swinging on the edge, I couldn't stop thinking about how Kagome was feeling. How much pain she must be feeling right now.

_Flashback_

_It was the day before I found out my mother had been gotten rid of. I found her sitting in the garden pavilion admiring the scenery outside._

"_Mother." I called._

"_Ohayo Sesshoumaru." She did not advert her gaze from the trees when she spoke to me. I did not understand why she was acting strangely this morning._

"_Mother. Are you alright?" I asked monotonously. _

"_I'm fine Koi. It's just…I'm tired that's all." When she finally looked at me, I could see a tear graze the side of her cheek. She did not do a good job of hiding her feelings. The night before, father had gotten into another fight with mother. And this time, I heard and saw the whole thing._

"_Get out of my sight!" He screamed._

"_Inutaisho! What is the ma- -"_

"_Shut up!" He then struck her. My eyes widened as fury engulfed me. No one hits my mother. I stepped into the room and stared at him._

"_Sesshoumaru. Get out." He ordered._

"_No." I said coldly._

"_Sesshoumaru! Leave!" He began to raise his voice._

"_Sesshoumaru…" This time mother spoke._

"_Onegai Sesshoumaru." Tears streamed down her face. The way she looked at me, full of sadness and woe. I have never seen my mother so sad before. I will never let her feel like this._

"_Father. Stop this."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Who is Izayoi father?"_

"_That is none of your business son. Now leave."_

"_It is if I am still going to be your son. Or are you going to disown me and go off fucking some human and --"_

"_SILENCE!" He roared._

"_Sesshoumaru! Onegai! Leave!" mother pleaded._

"_Father, if I can still consider you that, if you…care for us…Izayoi should not mean anything."_

"_I don't think so." He answered plainly._

"_How you have changed since you met her. I don't even know who you are anymore." Then I took my leave._

"_Sesshoumaru?" I snapped back to reality._

"_I'm so sorry mother." I said. I could feel a single tear well up in my eye._

"_It's not your fault my son. But no matter what happens. Remember: I will always be there for you." She said as she placed her head on my shoulder._

"_So will I…mother."_

_End Flashback_

I snapped back to reality and sighed. It had only been a few hours, but I already missed her touch. So I decided. I leapt off the bed and opened the door. It was dark outside but a thin line of light was emitting from Kagome's room. She was still awake. Perhaps thinking of me too? I chuckled at the thought as I silently walked towards her room.

Kag P.O.V

I heard a faint knock on the door. Mama? I walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" I asked groggily.

"…who do you think it is?" I gasped. It was him! Wow…he actually had the guts to walk out to my room after what happened just now…wait! What am I saying? He is Sesshoumaru! He can even sneak up behind Inuyasha without him knowing. I unlocked the door and let him in. When I saw his face emerge from the darkness outside, my heart started pounding hard.

"Am I that intimidating?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh err…no…I…ahh…" Ahh!! I'm rambling!!! What should I do?! Kami! Help!

"Never mind." He said while putting his hand over my mouth and making his own way in. Sheesh, has he ever heard of manners?

"So…this is your new room?" he asked while sitting on my new queen-sized bed.

"Well, yeah I guess…I won't stay here though…" I mumbled softly.

"Then where will you stay?" he asked.

"Oh…err…I…"

"Forget it." Damn it! What's wrong with me?! It's not as if I haven't talked to Sesshoumaru before…It's like the first time I talk to a crush or something…It would be hilarious if I was not the rambling idiot.

"Stay with me perhaps?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. He was clearly enjoying this!

"Oh um…what are you doing here anyway?" I asked trying to change the subject. But it just fueled the fire. He pinned me onto the bed and took my lips into his.

"Need I say more?" he asked huskily. I began blushing. How many times have I blushed tonight?! He started to chuckle and kissed my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer and moaned in delight. He nipped at my neck and this caused me to giggle.

"That tickles!" I laughed.

"So you like biting?" he said as he continued his 'attack'. I sighed while toying with his hair that fell over my face.

Sess P.O.V

I knew that she was young and probably had not experienced this kind of thing before. In short, she's a virgin. I did not want to be too rough with her, but I needed to…do more… I couldn't help myself; my hand felt like it had a mind of its own. My hand slowly moved down to the end of her shirt and began moving under it. She gasped at this, and I realized what I was doing and asked her,

"I won't continue if you are not ready." I said while looking into her chocolate-coloured eyes. She blushed and said,

"Err…"

"Kagome, do you trust me?" She looked up at me and nodded shyly. I kissed her lightly and continued. She moaned softly in my ear and this was too much for me to bear. I crashed my lips onto hers and she melted into my lips. Suddenly, the door swung open and there stood, none other than …...Ryan...Fuck.


	24. Things just get better and better

Kag P.O.V

Oh shit!! Ryan was just standing there. While Sesshoumaru was on top of me. Touching me, kissing me. Bloody hell his hand was half way up my shirt!! Ryan just stood there wide-eyed. And of course when the door swung open, Sesshoumaru leapt off of me but Ryan already saw what we were doing, and this made me blush a trillion shades of red. Then he spoke,

"K-Kagome. What the hell is that bastard doing here?!" He shouted at me. I winced a little and then my mother so 'coincidentally' appeared next to Ryan.

"KAGOME! What is he doing here?!" I was lost for words and looked at Sesshoumaru for help.

"I was here to check up on her. In case the...shock of her new 'father' was getting to her." He replied sarcastically as he got off the bed.

"Why you god damn son of a - -!" Ryan at this moment was actually looking father-like and charged at Sesshoumaru. God this was going to be interesting.

Sess P.O.V

I had this scrawny little man charging at me with his fists bared. I didn't want to hurt him but the bloke was really pushing it. He threw a punch at me and I easily dodged it without any effort. His blows came faster this time and of course I had fun dodging them. I yawned mentally and gave him a bored stare. This time when he punched me I caught his fist in my arm and pushed him back. He stopped his assault and looked at Kagome's mother.

"Kagome, why don't you see that he's just trying to hurt you?" Her mother cried.

"How would you know?!" She suddenly said.

"Because I am your mother and I care for you!" She said. Now Kagome was tearing slightly and she began to laugh and that surprised us all.

"Care for me?" She started.

"Care for me…in what way?! You didn't even tell me that you moved! I was left in the winter cold for a night! I had hyperthermia and I almost died!" She yelled. Now her mother's eyes had widened greatly. That goes to show how much she knew.

"Kagome I…I'm…"

"You're what…mother? You're sorry?"

"Kagome why are you like this?"

"Remember…what you said eleven years ago? What did you say to me? You said you would never leave me. You said never! You promised me Mama!!" Now she was completely in tears and she ran out of the bedroom.

"Kagome! Look at what you've done you bastard!" Ryan said. Okay that's it. I ran up to him and grabbed his throat. My eyes were now blood red.

"Nobody insults the Lord twice human. Get that into that bloody small human head of yours." I said while gripping tighter.

"Wha- -"he chocked. I let go, grabbed Kagome's bag and ran after her.

Kag P.O.V

Tears streamed down my face as I ran down the marble staircase. I ran outdoors and sat under one of the large Sakura trees…I can't believe it. I've been hurt by two different people I love in a period of a month…I held my head in my palms and continued to cry. Suddenly, a large shadow was draped over me and I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my body. I looked up to meet his warm amber eyes. His hand came up to my face and he used his fingers to wipe away my tears.

"Don't cry Koishii. I cannot stand the scent of your tears." He said with a worried look on his face. I faked a smile and leaned against his chest. He held me closer and asked,

"Do you want to stay here or would you like to return." I got up and said,

"Let's go." I grabbed my bag and suddenly Sesshoumaru carried me bridal style and ran to the well. He treated me so nicely… I don't what I would do without him…When we reached the well I could not believe my eyes. A figure clad in red stood in front of the well.

"I-Inu- -"

"Put her down you bastard." He said, eyes filled with hate and jealousy.

"Move hanyou. Your presence is greatly annoying." Sesshoumaru just walked past him. Suddenly, Inuyasha grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm.

"I said put her down." He said firmly. His eyes were shielded by his white bangs.

Sess P.O.V

"I said put her down!" I could feel the demon within him pulse and stir awake. This was not going to be good.

"You cannot command this Sesshoumaru, runt. Release your grip and I may let you live." His head immediately looked up at me and that was when I saw. His eyes. They were coloured a deep shade of crimson. His pupils were an icy dark blue. And upon discovering that his demon awoke, I knew I could not battle with Kagome here. Even if he loved her, he won't know the difference between black and white once the demon takes over fully.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome whispered into my ear softly. At that moment I decided. I threw Kagome into the well and stood in front of it.

"You want her? You have to get pass me." Now I could see his fangs enlarging. This should be interesting…

Kag P.O.V

I ended up back in the feudal era. Why the hell did he throw me in the well for?! Then, I remembered…his eyes… oh my god! Sesshoumaru! I began getting very worried. I wanted to return but I knew Sesshoumaru would not want me there at that time… Kami what the hell did I do to you?! I heard a rustling in the nearby bushes and I turned around.

"W-Who's there?"

"Kagome Koi. Do you remember me?" The stranger walked out from the darkness. I gasped as my whole body tensed. Unsavory memories began to come back to me…

"Kami no…"


	25. The unsavoury

Kag P.O.V

"Kami no…" I gasped. I was rooted to the spot. I could feel my heart thumping hard. My breathing soon became short gasps. I clenched my fists with my eyes still glued to him.

"I knew you couldn't wait to see me again." He chuckled.

"Na-Naraku…" I managed to choke. Sweat trailed down my face. He laughed and began to walk over to me. I have never felt so scared before. I was also slowly backing up and eventually I had no more room to move as I had my back pressed up against the well. He inched closer and closer and I got more and more nervous and scared…What am I going to do? Soon his face was just a few inches away from mine.

"I am glad to see that you haven't forgotten me…And I am glad to see that I still can make you sweat." He whispered harshly into my ear. A shiver ran down my spine, but not the pleasurable sort.

"Happy to see me?" He asked while cocking his eyebrow. His hand held my chin up and our lips were barely an inch apart.

"I…I…" He silenced me with a rough kiss. My eyes snapped open…I was about to scream but opening my mouth was the worse thing to do, it just gave him better access. I immediately pushed him away and wiped my lips furiously.

"So, you don't like the easy approach? Then let's try the…hard way…" He grinned slyly. Oh my god……

Sess P.O.V

"Kagome…be safe." I whispered under my breath.

"You bastard…you ruined everything…" His voice seemed some what shaken and unsteady. His demon blood pumped and the Tetsusaiga pulsed and fell to the floor.

"I guess that won't be of any use to you." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" He yelled as he charged forward. Wow…two bozos angry at me for the same reason tonight. I raised Tokijin and gave it a flick which sent out a blast of blue light. Inuyasha, with his untrained, untamed, raw demon skills was barely able to dodge it. He charged towards me and tried scratching me with his claws. I soon got tired of dodging and whipped out my poison whip and wrapped it around Inuyasha. He was able to dodge the first two tries made by me but by the third time he could not keep up and I got him.

"Kagome is mine Sesshoumaru! You can't do anything to change that!!" He roared.

"On the contrary hanyou, she was never yours,"

_Flashback_

"_Sesshoumaru…is there something you want to protect?"_

_End of Flashback_

"She's mine." I ran towards Tetsusaiga and picked it up and this time it did not hurt.

"Hey that's mine! GIVE IT BACK!" he screamed.

"No it isn't. Not anymore." And with the flick of Tetsusaiga he was on the ground, motionless. I sniffed the air…he's still alive…but no matter. I grabbed him and jumped into the well just as Kagome's parents, or should I say 'parent' came outside to see what all the commotion was. I knew I could not leave him there. He'd probably tear up the whole city. I quickly jumped out of the well to see if Kagome was alright. But when I reached the surface, I found nothing. No one was there. It was deafeningly silent… I sniffed the air and finally realized.

_Flashback_

"_You haven't seen the last of me yet!" He said as the portal closed._

_End Of Flashback_

"Naraku." I hissed as if his name was a curse word on its own.

Kag P.O.V

I awoke in a foreign looking room. It was rather huge actually. The king-sized bed, the huge dressing table, the works. Where in hell am I?! Then I remembered who I was with before…Fuck!! I got out of the bed and froze at the figure across the room.

"Kagome, I see you are awake." He said. Kami what the hell did I do to you?! I frantically looked around the room for a way out but found only one which was the door, and guess who was standing in front of it? I could do nothing at this point. Nothing that was life-saving anyway. I was terrified to meet his gaze and stared at the ground while staying silent.

"Kagome koi, am I that frightening?" He asked sarcastically.

"Indeed you are…bastard…" I said under my breath. I mustered a hell of a lot of courage to spit that out. He got annoyed at this.

"What did you say?" Oh crap, now I've pissed him off… Once again I have put myself in danger…three cheers for me…

"Err…ah…" I stuttered. In the blink of an eye, he was in front of me and he slapped me across the face. The impact was so hard I ended up at the other side of the room. He then picked me up and threw me onto the bed. He pinned me onto the bed harshly. I struggled and tried to break free but all my efforts were in vain.

"Let go! Let go of me!!" I yelled.

"You can yell all you want but guess what? Nobody will hear you. We are alone." He snickered at this and began to lick my neck. Tears leaked from my eyes as I thrashed around, but he over-powered me. His free hand trailed down and ended up on my inner thigh and he brought it up higher. Now it was under my skirt.

"What part of let go don't you understand?!" I screamed all of a sudden. At that moment, a brilliant purple light engulfed the room. It was so bright I had to shut my eyes. And when I re-opened them, Naraku lay on top of me, motionless. What did I just do? I pushed him off and ran out of the room. I then realised I was in his mansion, one of many. I ran through numerous corridors and hallways until I reached the main entrance. I pushed open the doors and found myself in the middle of nowhere. Tall trees surrounded the mansion and the only way to get out was to go through the forest. Then, I had no choice. I ran into the forest and just kept running and running and running until my legs could carry me no further. I stopped at clear lake to catch my breath. I drank some water and lay on the grass. God I was so tired… I kept reminding myself not to fall asleep but that was not good enough. And soon I fell asleep.

Sess P.O.V

Damn you Naraku… I threw the hanyou onto the grass and he began to stir awake. His eyes had reverted back to their normal shade of gold.

"What…what the hell happened?" He asked, not really knowing where he was.

"Finally awake hanyou?" I said.

"What are you doing here bastard?" He stood up angrily.

"And where is Kagome?" He asked.

"Thanks to your stupid antics in the modern world, she has been captured by Naraku again."

"What do you mean…" a look of realisation crossed his face.

"You may not agree to this but I am going to look for her…with you."


	26. Redemption

Sess P.O.V

I could not believe my ears.

"What did you say hanyou?" I said while my eyes widened.

"I will help you look for Kagome…It's the least I can…do." He said calmly while eyeing Tetsusaiga which now lay at my side. I tossed it to him and he struggled to grab hold of it.

"What are you- -"

"You'll need it. Follow me." I said coldly as I sprinted into the forest.

Inu P.O.V

I struggled to keep up with his pace but matched up in the end.

"Where are we going?"

"Following the scent of her you idiot." Well isn't someone touchy today?

In a few minutes, we ran into a clearing and suddenly he stopped. He sniffe the air and I followed suit.

"What-What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well can't you see for yourself?! She's not here!" He roared. Then I caught the scent of her. I can never forget that smell…

"Kikyo…" I mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Kikyo…was here…"

Kag P.O.V

"Ah!" I winced. I awoke in a small dark cave with my hands tied behind my back. I was lying next to a fire and across the cave, I saw someone sitting on a rock.

"Err… excuse me? Could you maybe untie me?" I said this while the person walked towards me. Then, my body froze up. The person was in red and white overalls and she looked just like…

"Ki-Kikyo?" My eyes widened.

"Yes it's me reincarnate. And I will not untie you."

"What do you mean? What are you doing here anyway…what am I doing here…"

"Enough of your questions. You are to stay here until - -" I saw another figure enter the cave. This time I could not make out the person's face.

"She's all yours…You owe me." Kikyo said with a slight smirk appearing on her lips.

"You've done well Koi. I'll see to it that you will be rewarded tonight." The person said huskily. Then, I remembered that voice. It can't be… I thought he was…

When Kikyo left the cave, he approached me.

"Kagome, how could you do that to me? After all I did for you." He said while grabbing a fistful of my hair.

"What…did…you do for me?!" I said angrily while trying to pry his hands off of my hair, but all was in vain. It just made his grip tighter.

"Shut up you vixen!" He screamed. Then, I heard something that I never thought I would hear again.

"Put her down you worthless half-breed." Sesshoumaru said coolly. I mentally sighed out of relief as a tear of happiness slid down my face.

"Sesshou…maru…" I whispered. Next to him, I saw Inuyasha. What was he doing here? Probably looking for Kikyo or something.

Inu P.O.V

There she was…Kagome. I haven't seen her in a long time…Suddenly, I felt something stir in my heart. I recall this feeling from a long time ago…Then I asked myself a question that did not seem possible when Kikyo was here…Do I love Kagome?

"I told you to let her go bastard." Sesshoumaru bellowed.

"I guess you'll have to work for this fine prize then." Naraku tossed her up onto a high ledge and I dove for her.

"Hanyou, it's a trap!" Sesshoumaru warned.

"Wha- -"As I ran to her, Naraku came from behind and drove a tentacle through me. I screamed out in pain and then Sesshoumaru bolted to save Kagome. I reached for my Tetsusaiga and unsheathed it. I slashed off his tentacle to release me from my 'skewered' position.

"Sesshoumaru! Use Tokijin and finish him of. "Sesshoumaru gave me a curt nod while unsheathing it.

"Now you shall pay for your impudence vermin." With a flick of his wrist, a great beam of light hit Naraku. A scream echoed through the cave and then silence surrounded us. Then, I broke the silence.

"Is it over?" I asked. Sesshoumaru gave me one of his signature glances and replied.

"He's hurt badly but he will be back."

"Oh…" I said stupidly as he hopped onto the ledge where Kagome was.

Sess P.O.V

When I jumped onto the ledge, my heart stopped. There she was. She was safe and away from that half-breed. That was all I needed to know. I walked up to her and she did something that had the biggest impact on me in a long time; she gave me a smile. That smile melted me inside out and she said.

"What took you so long?" She asked sarcastically while a tear slid from her eyes. She lunged towards me and hugged me tightly. At that time, I could feel a certain hanyou's eyes boring through me. I could sense the jealousy in the air as Inuyasha walked out of the cave.

Kag P.O.V

I couldn't believe how safe I felt in his arms. I sighed as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I missed you briefly for those few hours." He muttered sarcastically. I giggled and hit his chest playfully then buried my head in the nook of his neck again.

"Me too. I am getting very tired of being 'lost'."

"I didn't lose you Kagome. He did." I looked up at the tall man that was before me. Then, I quickly dipped my head down as if I was trying to take back what I did.

"That stupid son of a- -"He placed a finger on my lips and looked down at me.

"What did I say?"

"You did not ask why he was here."

"I…don't want to know Sesshoumaru…" I said softly as I buried my face in his chest once again. He held my chin in his hand and lifted it.

"He came to help me save you." He said as my eyes widened. My heart beat quickened as my mind raced. Does he still have feelings for me?

Inu P.O.V

Damn it. If only Sesshoumaru weren't here. I would tell Kagome everything. How I…how I miss her, how everyone has missed her…How I need her back next to me instead of…Kami, I can't believe I've been so blind for so long. I am in love with Kagome…not Kikyo. All of a sudden, I felt a pair of eyes staring down at me. I looked up to see Sesshoumaru.

"She wants to talk to you wimp."

"Be nice Sesshoumaru." She walked up from behind him.

"Come with me Inuyasha." She said stoically. I didn't budge as she walked off. Then she turned around and looked at me.

"Please?" My inside turned out when she said that so I couldn't help but follow her.


	27. Forgive, hard to forget

Kag P.O.V

We walked pass the cave and into the forest. We walked for quite a while and I had no idea where we were going but I just walked on. I stopped when we reached a clearing with a huge pond in the middle of it. Butterflies fluttered pass us while we walked towards the pond. The tall grass, butterflies and slight mist surrounding the clearing made the entire scene somewhat surreal. At one point I asked myself whether this was real, this entire ordeal I had been through. From the day I was betrayed the day Sesshoumaru kissed me. I wonder whether he really loves me for me and not just because he can use me to get to Inuyasha's sword. I also wondered whether Inuyasha really came to my rescue out of pure kindness or whether he came by chance just to look for Kikyo. All my thoughts ceased when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Why did you help me today Inuyasha?" I asked with a straight face.

"Well, because…I wanted to." He answered. I shook my head as he tried to turn me to face him. I pushed his hands away.

"That is not an answer Inuyasha."

"Kagome, listen to me…" He started softly. I glanced over my shoulder as he did this.

"I need to tell you something…" He said softly.

"I…Ka-Kagome?" I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and gave a curt nod.

"I'm…sorry." He said.

"It was wrong of me to choose Kikyo over you." At that moment, I think I stopped breathing. I could not believe my ears.

"I…want us to start over again…" At this point I was already shedding tears silently while my shoulders shook uncontrollably.

"Kagome. I…I love you." My lip quivered slightly as I shut my eyes tightly, thinking it would stop the tears from falling. I had waited so long, gone through so much to hear him say that. He walked in front of me and looked me in the eye. He rubbed my tears away and lifted my chin gently.

"Kagome?"

"What…did you…just say Inuyasha??"

"I said," He caught me off guard and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened and he pulled away.

"I love you." He whispered. Now tears streamed down my face, just like the day he betrayed me…except then I was in pain…now…I feel…happy?

Sess P.O.V

It has been an hour and they have not returned. What was taking them so long, I did not know. I also did not know why she wanted to talk to him. For some reason, I felt very uneasy and I could not help but worry.

Kag P.O.V

"Inuyasha…" I whispered.

"I know I haven't cared for you lately and I've been treating you like crap…but I…I've realized that…I love you and I should not have treated you the way I did. I'm sorry Kagome." He said while embracing me. My breath became short gasps as I wiped away my tears. After a while, I hugged him back. When he finally let me go, I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?" I said with a very slight smile.

"I know…and I'm sorry." He leaned close to me and tried to kiss me but I stopped him. He looked confused with his furrowed brows.

"I…I am sorry Inuyasha but…I can't love you like that anymore." I frowned. This pained me greatly inside. Then he shook his head.

"No, I understand what you mean. You have waited too long…but could you do me one favor?" He asked gently.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

"Wha-?" But before I could do anything, his lips crashed upon mine. I tried to stop him but I could not bring myself to do anything. I have waited so long for a kiss from him. I began to kiss back but when I closed my eyes, I couldn't help but feel guilty in a way. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"We can still be friends though." I tried to lighten the mood.

"Y-yeah. Sure. Thank you for that Kagome." He smiled. As I started to walk away, he grabbed my arm.

"Kagome, I want to return these to you." He opened my palm and placed the shards of the shikon no tama in my hand.

"Thanks Inuyasha." I said while walking away.

Sess P.O.V

Finally, I smelled Kagome and Inuyasha's scent coming nearer. But when I saw Kagome walking towards me, I did not see Inuyasha. When she got closer, I smelled tears, lust and guilt.

"Hi Sesshoumaru. Sorry I was away for a long time!" She chirped. I simply nodded and we went back to the western lands.

Kag P.O.V

The rest of the day went by slowly and the whole day, Sesshoumaru was very quiet. He did not speak to me like the past few days. It was as if he was angry with me. Then, night fell and I was sitting in my bedroom that Sesshoumaru assigned me.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru entered my room.

"Oh, it's you. You want to ask me something?" He sat on my bed and looked at me, but his eyes were softer than earlier today.

"Kagome, I want you to be honest with me. What happened today?" He asked sternly. Oh shoot! Did he smell Inuyasha's scent on me? What else did he sense? I thoughts ran through my mind as I tried to find an excuse for why Inuyasha's scent was all over me. But I couldn't bring myself to lie to him.I guess I just have to come clean.

"He kissed me." I replied blankly. His gaze did not shift from my face.

"Did you like it?" What?! What kind of question was that?!

"Well… he said sorry for what he did to me before I met you… And before I met you, I…I really…loved him. But after what he did to me, I'm not sure anymore." I looked down at my palms which were on my lap. I squirmed under his gaze.

"So is that a yes?"

"A…a little." He cupped my chin with his fingers and lifted my head.

"You don't need to be ashamed." And then he placed his lips on mine. I immediately felt an inferno burning within me. His free hand held the back of my head to bring it closer. I followed suit by wrapping my arms around his neck. When he pulled away, he asked playfully,

"Was that better?" And I simply replied,

"Definitely."


	28. Heartwarming

Kag P.O.V

The light was blinding. I grabbed the duvet covers and instinctively covered my face to shield it from the sun.

"Wake up Kagome, the sun is already high in the sky." A familiar silky voice said next to the window.

"Too early…leave me alone…" I grumbled as I shifted my sleeping position under the sheets. A chuckle resounded through the room and suddenly, I felt the covers being ripped off of me. I felt shocked at the sudden cooling sensation that left my body tingling after the duvet was gone. 'I'm not giving up that easily!' My mind screamed as I buried my face into the pillow. Sadly, that too was taken from me. Now I lay on the bed without anything else accept the clothes on my back. I gave an audible groan and sat up. I saw Sesshoumaru smirk as I did this. His smug face screamed victory. I shot him dagger looks and all of a sudden, I felt mischievous. I slowly got up and walked over seductively to where Sesshoumaru was. He raised an eyebrow but did not seem to flinch at my advances.

"What are you doing now?" He asked. His words were obviously laced in slight amusement. I bit my lip slightly and began circling him like a hawk about to descend on its prey.

"Sesshoumaru…" I said in coyly.

"Yes?" He said as his eyes followed mine as I circled him. I stopped abruptly next to him and he turned to face me.

"Do you know what I want right at this moment?" I whispered as I placed my hand on his chest.

"No, but I may have a very good idea of what you want…" He trailed off.

"I want…" Removing my hand I started to circle him once again but this time stopped in front of the door which was behind him.

"To…" I slowly continued and placed my hand on the doorknob. Now he was getting impatient. But before he could turn to ask me 'What' I opened the door and bolted.

"Sleep Sesshou!!" I screamed into the room which I had left him in. I heard a sigh as he began to pursue me. I giggled while I maneuvered through the halls of the castle. The cool wooden floor tickled my bare feet with its cool exterior. Finally, I reached my destination: Rin's Room. I opened the door to reveal her in her bed obviously awake as her grin widened.

"Kagome nee-chan!!" She squealed delightfully. Now Rin was accustomed to calling me her big sister. I quickly jumped into bed next to her and grabbed her duvet to cover myself. She giggled and asked,

"Kagome nee-chan, what are you doing?"

"Well Rin-chan, your mean daddy woke me up when I was sleeping nicely. He took away my pillow and cover so now I have to bunk with you okay?" I shot her a smile and she clapped her hands happily.

"YAY!" But I placed my finger on her lips.

"Don't shout or your daddy will find me!" I whispered into her ears. She nodded and placed her index finger on her lips but of course she continued to giggle while we both hid under the sheets. Suddenly, the door opened and Rin stopped giggling. I heard foot steps coming nearer and nearer to the bed side.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru called. I nudged her to answer.

"Hai?" She said playfully poking her head from underneath the covers. The clever girl didn't reveal me.

"Where is Kagome?" He asked. Rin giggled and replied,

"I dunno Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Then why are you giggling?" At this Rin giggled even more and then I felt the covers being lifted from me a second time. Never gets old. Rin burst out laughing.

"Sesshoumaru- sama found you nee-chan!!" She said happily. I too could not contain myself and laughed along with the giggling child. Sesshoumaru's face turned from an indifferent one to one with a slight smile. I gazed up at him and felt something tug inside of me. This smile was the most genuine smile I have ever seen. And I was glad he was smiling at us that way.

"Group huggy! " Rin said as her tiny arms wrapped around both of us. Suddenly things turned around as Sesshoumaru embraced the both of us instead. I smiled. This scene was so surreal. This felt right. I don't know why and can't explain why but it just did. More than anything in the world. And at that point, I knew that this was where I belonged. In the arms of the one I loved.

IY P.O.V

I walked back to camp with a heavy heart. Although I told Kagome how I felt, she rejected me. I silently began to tear as my hand gently clutched the wound from the encounter with Naraku. I stopped at the edge of the campsite and gazed up at the morning sky as the tear I was trying so hard to hold back slid down my face. Time to move on Inuyasha. I looked at Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. All were looking at me. I quickly brushed the stray tear away and walked towards them.

"Inuyasha are you - -"

"I'm fine." I said curtly while glancing around.

"Where's Kikyo?" I asked.

"We don't know, we saw her leave last night but she told us not to pursue her. So we let her be…" Then, it all became very clear. She tricked me. She tricked us all. She tricked me into believing she still loved me. She wanted me to kill Kagome. She wanted me to give her the shards. She wanted me to hate Kagome…She used me. Just like- - At this moment, the pale blue sky turned an odd shade of purple while dark clouds formed. Then, he appeared in front of us as all of us put on an aggressive stance.

"Naraku." I growled. He laughed evily and transformed into his true form.

"Funny that you still remember me. I would assume that you would have forgotten me with all the attention I've been giving that little bitch of yours." Sango and Miroku who obviously didn't know what he was talking about turned to face me with furrowed brows.

"How's that wound of yours Inuyasha? Healed up nicely yet? Why don't I re-open it for you?!" He dove his tentacle towards me but was successfully cut clean off but Hiraikotsu. I thanked Sango and the fight ensued. I had to do this. For Kagome.

Sess P.O.V

It was now late in the afternoon as the sun hang lazily in the deep orange sky. We sat peacefully in the garden as Kagome picked flowers with the obviously amused Rin. A cool breeze wafted pass. I sighed as I inhaled deeply. The scent of winter was appending. It came a lot slower than when it came in Kagome's future. Suddenly, I felt a cold tingling sensation on my nose, then on my cheek. Suddenly, I heard Rin's voice.

"Look Otou-san! The first snow is finally here! It's really pretty, like Kagome nee-chan right?" She smiled gleefully. I immediately felt Kagome blush. I grinned and nodded my head. It was indeed beautiful. So was she. Both of them actually. Rin was growing up to be a rather tall girl. She was now eight years of age I suppose.

"Let's go back inside Rin-chan. Don't want you to catch a cold okay?" She raced with Kagome into the castle as I followed behind them. As we entered, I grabbed Kagome's wrist. She turned to face me and asked,

"Yes Sesshy?" She smiled as I cringed. The names she comes up with.

"Remember the first time you came here?" I asked.

"Of course I do! At that time you still had a stick up your ass- - oops…" She quickly placed her hands over her mouth before she insulted me any further. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Hehe…well you don't have one now that's for sure! Heh…" She said trying to back-paddle a bit.

"Why do…you ask?" She looked up at me with her dark brown eyes.

"Before all these distractions with my brother and Naraku, I told you about a ball didn't I?"

"Ball? You mean like those fancy-schmancy ones where I get to wear a really hot dress and you wear a swanky tux? That kind of ball??" At that point I was overwhelmed with her illegible vocabulary to say anything. Thank god I snapped back and nodded. Right now she looked so childish. Comparable to Rin in fact.

"Oh cool! Yeah you did mention something like that I think…" We began to walk to the dining hall where dinner was soon to be served.

"Well, it's tomorrow and I was wondering whether you'd like to come with me."

"Oh sure I would! I've never been to one before to tell you the truth…" She blushed slightly. I kissed her forehead lightly as we entered the hall.

"I'll tell you what to do and after dinner you will be measured so you'll have a proper kimono for tomorrow." She smiled and took her seat.

Kag P.O.V

After dinner I slipped into the garden outside the castle as I still had about an hour before the tailor arrived. The snow was still very light so I did not feel very cold. I held my hand out and let the snow flakes accumulate in my hand. I closed my hand and placed it against my chest as a stray tear fell down my face.

_Flashback_

"_Look Papa! The first snow!" I said as I ran outside to greet the newly-fallen white dust._

"_Careful now Kagome or you may fall!" He followed me outside and helped me put on my winter jacket._

"_S'okay Papa! As long as you're here, I'll never fall down!" I smiled a wide toothy grin. He laughed heartily and hoisted me up onto his shoulders as he twirled me around. I laughed with him too as I stared up at the beautiful snowy scene. So peaceful and pristine…_

_End of Flashback_

"Papa… Where did you go?" I whispered. I felt something damp on my chest and realized that the snow had melted. I continued to walk around the garden and something caught my eye. Something glistened under the pale moonlight. Something that I haven't seen before. I pushed aside the tree branches and they revealed a small river that ran out of the castle grounds. I can't believe I never noticed it before! Though it was small, it was beautiful. I followed the river down stream for a good long while until I suddenly stopped and realized I had ventured too far from the castle. It hadn't frozen up yet so I decided to wash my weary face before returning. Don't want Sesshoumaru seeing me like this… I kneeled down and was about to cup a handful of water when I saw the reflection of a foreign soul next to mine. I turned around and screamed in fright. The man also appeared to be quite shocked.

"Sorry Miss, I did not mean to startle you like that." I sighed and realize he was of no threat to me and smiled.

"No it was my fault… I am sorry I screamed." Natural reaction to a figure suddenly appearing next to you right?! The man appeared to be in his fifties. Looking slightly haggard carrying a sack. Around his neck hung a peculiar-looking pendant.

"What is a young lady like you doing out here in the dark? Aren't you afraid of the youkai in the area?"

"No, I know the lord here and he won't - -"

"You know the lord here?! But- But he's a youkai!"

"He's nice… anyway, who are you? What's your name?"

"Oh forgive me I'm Kyoukou Higurashi." My eyes widened at this.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked. My eyes began to water as I dove towards him and hugged him…

"It's been so long…Papa…"


	29. Unsure Familiarity

IY P.O.V

We stood amidst the greenery, panting out of exhaustion as we watched the flames lick the scene before us.

_We've done it._

I couldn't believe my own thoughts. I cast a glance to Miroku who gave me a reassuring grin.

"Not to worry Inuyasha," He started as he looked at his right palm. He held it up so I could take a good look at it. He revealed a palm…a palm that was there, not deadly and could be seen. My mouth hung slightly open as I got over the shock.

"It's gone. He's gone." This was answered by an overjoyed Sango who ran up to the monk to give him a surprising kiss.

I simply slumped to the ground as Tetsusaiga morphed back into the worn out piece of metal it really was. Then, I smiled to myself.

We did do it. It's over.

I looked up at the soon to be night sky.

"If only you were here with me, Kagome…" I said out loud to myself.

Sess P.O.V

As I was about to show the tailor to her room, she grabbed me from behind.

"Sess-shou-ma-ru…I-I-I" I tried to make sense of her blabbering while she tried to catch her breath.

"What is it koi?"

"I…Look who I found in the woods!" Her hair was in a beautiful tangle as her face was painted with an all-too wide grin. Then, I realized that there was a foreign figure standing next to her. He looked around his fifties, he didn't produce any strange aura so that took care of my heavily-guarded suspicion. His clothes were tattered and he smelled human. My assessment: Not a threat.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what a great honor this is to be standing in your presence!" The man professed as his knees and hands found their way to the ground.

"Otou-san!" Kagome scolded as she grabbed his arm and brought him to his feet.

The whole time I remained before them, stunned.

"Kagome, who is this?" She giggled and gave a hug to the odd man.

"This man here Sesshoumaru, is my father."

-While she was being measured by the tailor-

"So Kagome let me get this straight. You found a strange man, walking in the woods and he tells you that he is Kyoukou Higurashi and you think that this man, is the same Kyoukou Higurashi you knew from ten years ago."

"Yes Sesshoumaru, I do." She said between 'ouches' from the needle prodding.

"Do you have a problem with that Sesshy-kun?" She asked cheekily. I could sense the maids in the room trying to stifle a giggle when she called me that absurd nickname.

"Koi…he could be anyone with the same name as your father who wants to freeload off the Lord of the Western land."

"Sesshoumaru he is my father! I know he is! He…He looks like him and…and I just know he is ok?" She started getting frustrated and started to fidget. This was answered by the death glares from the tailor who was trying to make her a kimono by the next day.

"And to add to that Sesshy, he told me that he was from the future and the reason he left was to come and find the Sacred Jewel. Ha! Beat that." She gave me her 'I am right and you are wrong' look.

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure he is the right Kyoukou Higurashi…"

"Don't look so sad Sesshy, I know you are not used to being in the wrong so I'm gonna tell you that it is normal." She grinned evily as one maid could not help but utter a tiny laugh. This human was really something. She makes everyone she meets like her and she made me melt into a pool of mush in her hands. She was really something.

-In Sesshoumaru's study-

After the tailor finished up, Kagome took her father to his room while I retreated into my study to do some final paper work before we left the next day for the ball. While I was answering a letter from the North, I saw mother sitting in the seat in front of me.

"Yes mother?" I said monotonously without turning away from the paper.

"Still the same Sesshoumaru I raised: Always concentrating at the task at hand."

I placed my brush down and looked at her.

"Yes, mother?" She gave a small laugh and rested her head in her hands as her elbows were propped on the table.

"You should trust her more koishii…"

"I'm just making sure he's not someone who is trying to hurt her. She has been through a lot." Then, mother began laughing.

"Did I say something amusing mother?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my koishii?" She said while toning down.

"I don't think I grasp your meaning." She stood up and walked behind my and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"You were never like this with anyone before. Not even with that sweet little child of yours." I turned around to see her gazing down at me.

"I really need to thank her for that." She finished with a smile and left.

Kag P.O.V

"So Otou-san, are you comfortable in this room?"

"Yes very much Kagome…" He seemed so much older than I remembered. The young face I recalled was now infested with wrinkles.

"Well then, good night Koishii." He smiled as he gave me a hug.

"Good night to you too Papa…" As he began closing the door I remembered something.

"Oh yes! Tomorrow Sesshoumaru and I are going to this ball type thing ok? So just make yourself comfortable here and we'll be back soon."

"Alright dear. See you in the morning." I smiled and began my walk to my room. As I shuffled across the corridor I realized that it had been an amazing day. The morning was wonderful and it had been so until now. And then I found Papa. I sighed as I skipped down the hall but was stopped in front of Rin's room. I poked my head into the room and saw Sesshoumaru standing next to Rin's bed as the little girl snored away happily. He bended down to her level and looked at her sleeping form. He gave a small smile as he stroked her hair lovingly. He looked so unarmed at that moment that I just had to join in. I walked into the room and wrapped my arms around him from the back. He stood up and gave me a small peck on the cheek before taking me back to my room.


	30. Cinderella

Kag P.O.V

"Ugh…not again…" I grumbled. I retreated further into the bed as I felt a slight depression on the left side. At that moment I knew exactly who was disturbing my peaceful slumber…or so I thought.

"Sesshou…go…away…" I said as I waved my hand in the direction of the perpetrator, only to be rewarded by an un-masculine giggle.

"I'm not Sesshoumaru-sama Kagome nee-san!" I heard as the little attacker jumped onto me. We immediately engaged in a tickle fight whereby I was shamefully losing due to my grogginess.

"Rin, you shouldn't disturb people when they're sleeping." A voice resounded. Rin turned around and gave her signature wide-toothed grin.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama…you woke Kagome nee-san up yesterday too!" She said while folding her arms across her chest (Her supposed 'adult-like' move). I nodded in agreement and followed Rin's example.

"Yeah Sesshou-kun! How can you be so hypocritical, hmm?"

"Hippo-what?" Rin asked all doe-eyed.

"That means daddy said something and didn't do it!" Rin gave a silent 'oh' and then she got of the bed and went up to Sesshoumaru.

"Otou-san must not wake Kagome nee-san without her permission anymore!" She said as she bravely poked his side. A smile graced his lips as the elated Rin bounded out of sight.

"She is so adorable…"

"Indeed." He replied while he sat next to me.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru… How did you come to have Rin?"

Sess P.O.V

I cast a glance towards her. She still didn't know? I sighed as I quickly ran over the events in my head. Will she…react to HOW I came to have Rin? Now I realize how stupid I was to doubt Tenseiga's power by testing it out on Rin.

"Eh, Sesshou- Kun?" I quickly snapped back and looked at Kagome. Her bed-head, however messy, was still incredibly beautiful.

"You're such a beautiful mess." I said calmly while I ran my fingers through her tangled hair. She brought her hand up to mine and held it firmly.

"Sesshoumaru?" I reeled my hand back in.

"She…I was never close to her at first. Kami knows that I didn't like her at all."

_Flashback_

_Damn that wretched hanyou! I breathed heavily with my eyes closed. How could he have hurt me so badly?! Was I that weak?! I raked my nails through the dirt I was lying on. Anger bled into my eyes, dyeing it crimson._

_Suddenly, __I heard a rustle in the bush. A small ningen girl appeared before me. She tried to approach me and I answered with a loud, threatening growl. I bared my fangs as the child cowered in fear. I realized that my demon was getting too loose and I closed my eyes to calm it. I opened them again to reveal my golden irises. Despite the warning, she held strong and walked forward. She carried some fish on some fern leaves. Apparently this ignorant human was trying to feed me._

"_I don't eat the food you eat__ ningen. Your effort is futile." She gave me a hurt look. But she still placed the food next to me and ran off. Stupid child._

_After I healed, I headed off with that bothersome toad trailing behind me._

_While I was still immobile, the same human girl had visited me a few times after I told her not to. The last time I saw her she brought more food for me. _

"_I told you that I do not require food." Yet she stubbornly placed the food before me. Before she left, I noticed some bruises on her face and on her arms._

"_What's with the bruises on your face? Have the villagers been hitting you?" I asked monotonously. Honestly, I didn't care what the answer was. She looked at me with such innocence and gave me a gap-toothed smile. She then left. I closed my eyes again. So she can't speak.__ How pathetic._

_As I walked on, I smelled the scent of blood and wolves. However, the blood smelled vaguely familiar. I traced my steps back and found her lying on the ground, eyes wide open. Their usual brown was replaced with a chilling void. I realized an opportunity to test my worthless inheritance. I raised my Tenseiga and slashed at the hell demons that instantly dissipated into nothing. Her limbs began to move once again. I sheathed Tenseiga and walked off. Even though I had been so cold towards her, the ningen child pursued me. I sighed again. Stupid child._

_End __Flashback_

"She started off as a test subject." Kagome's eyes widened with curiosity.

"For the Tenseiga." I sighed.

"But, obviously, she grew on to me. I could not leave her. Nor could she leave me." Kagome smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Aww…little Sesshy- Kun went soft even before he met me!" She giggled while fiddling with my hand.

Kag P.O.V

I was now wearing a beautiful white silk kimono with light red sakura blossoms at the hems. Simple as it was, it was the most beautiful kimono I had ever seen. Sesshoumaru wore his usual attire. I slipped my arm into his and smiled at him.

"Are you ready to go Koi?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess…" I cast an uneasy glance to Otou-san. Sesshoumaru noticed this and spoke,

"Kyoukou Higurashi." Papa heard his name and gave a deep bow.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru –sama?"

"You are permitted to stay in the premises while we are gone. Please make yourself comfortable." Otou-san smiled and nodded.

"Domo arigato Sesshoumaru-sama, I won't cause you any trouble." As we left for our carriage, Otou-san gave me a wink.

"You behave now Koishii." I giggled and waved goodbye to him and Rin.

"You'll be back soon, right Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked shyly.

"Kagome nee-san, I'll get bored stuffing worms down Jaken-sama's throat if you don't hurry home!" I cringed at the final detail and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon." I reassured. She flashed us a wide grin.

"Yes, I don't think Jaken can last that long." The toad gave a cough. We climbed into the carriage and were off to the ball.

I felt just like a fairy princess you found in one of those story books (Except I don't need to lose a slipper or sleep for half my life and my prince was going to the ball WITH me.) I sighed as I lay my head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

IY P.O.V

_I had to tell her. What we did. What happened. _

My thoughts were burning like a wild fire in my head as I tried to calm myself down. I was running off into Sesshoumaru's land well into the morning trying to find his castle. The rest trailed behind as usual. Finally, I caught sight of the castle. Kagome…You need to know.

Kag P.O.V

As I slept on lazily in the carriage, I felt something tug hard at my senses. I bolted up and looked around.

"Daijoubu, Kagome?"

"Jewel shards…no…it feels like…the whole jewel!" I gasped.

"Naraku!" Sesshoumaru immediately stopped the carriage and I got out.

"I do not sense any youkai aura Kagome." He stated plainly.

"No, I feel it. It's coming - -"Before I could think, I saw a familiar hanyou in the usual red haori he wore. If it isn't Naraku…could it be?!

IY P.O.V

I saw her standing outside a carriage. She was wearing a silk kimono with a simple pattern sewn onto it. I felt something pull my heart down. I cannot believe I gave that up for someone who failed to love me.

"KAGOME!" I heard Shippo's loud and annoying voice as I stopped in front. She gave me an uneasy smile as Kirara landed with the rest.

"Hey guys…how have you all been?" she asked nervously as I eyed her with the same uncertainty.

"Kagome…we…did it." I said while giving her a small smile. Her eyes widened.

"Do…what Inuyasha?" She asked. I opened my hand and it revealed a dark, purple orb. She gasped.

"You…the…Shikon No Tama?" She began to shake lightly at the realization.

"Hai, Kagome-sama…we defeated Naraku." The monk removed the prayer beads and showed her his palm.

"Miroku! You hand…It's gone…the wind tunnel…" She took his hand and felt the palm. Her eyes began to water.

"You did it…" She whispered.

Sess P.O.V

I heard the entire conversation from within. So, my half brother defeated the hanyou… I took a look outside and saw Kagome giving Inuyasha a hug.

"I'm glad." She said. I felt this familiar pang of jealousy in me as he hugged her back. _Only I can hug her that way…_

But they were mutual friends…what could I do.

She took the Shikon No Tama into her hand and the jewel began to glow light pink. I had a certain feeling that our trip to the ball would be postponed but it was extinguished as I heard Kagome's sweet voice.

"I'll take care of it after I return…Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango-chan…"

"Hey what about me?" The kit pouted.

"And you too Shippo-chan…take care of the Shikon No Tama while I'm gone. I'll be back soon." She said as she embraced the monk ,the demon slayer and her adopted kit.

"I'll make sure Inuyasha doesn't even THINK about taking the jewel to become full demon! AND I won't let anyone near it either!" The kit said. She smiled and said,

"Don't let me down then!" She got into the carriage and resumed her seat next to me. I closed my eyes as the carriage drove off.

The ride was silent for some time until she broke it with her laughter.

"What's so funny?" She gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"You were jealous again."

-After a few hours-

Kag P.O.V

I was in darkness…suddenly I was in a warm place…full of birds…palm trees swaying to the beat of the pounding surf…a beach with glistening sand…I could feel the breeze on my face…I am on a deck chair in the middle of the beach with no one around me. All of a sudden this waiter pops out of no where and asks me whether I want a drink… I could get used to this…I lay on the chair and watched the birds fly by while I tried getting a tan …and all of a sudden, the waiter starts nudging me awake.

"Koi, wake up." I swatted the incessantly annoying hand away.

"I'd like another drink…don't bother me till then…" Then I heard a deep chuckle and opened my eyes.

"Darn I thought I had hit the big time…" I groaned as I stifled a yawn.

"Are we there yet?" I asked while I figured out the answer. I was staring at a beautiful castle. The work on the wood was so ornate and must have taken years to complete. It was just as big as Sesshoumaru's castle. My mouth hung slightly open as I realized the number of people at the castle. It was bustling with life.

"Time to get out, Koi." I realized that while I was in awe, Sesshoumaru had gotten out of the carriage and was offering me his hand. I blushed a deep pink and took it. A small smile was given to me in return. When I got out, I slipped my arm into his.

"Let's go Kagome."

Sess P.O.V

This was the fifth time the lord of the castle had invited me to the ball…however, it was my first time attending. The courtyard was full of lords and ladies from all parts of the country. I recognized most of them but there were some of them who were new and unheard of. Ever since we departed from the carriage, Kagome's grip never loosened. A look of worry crossed her face often as she received stares from the others.

"Pay them no mind, Koi," I said as I gave her a peck on the cheek.

"They're just jealous." I smiled. She looked up at me and quickly retreated by hiding her eyes under her bangs. She was obviously blushing again.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru sama!" I turned around to face the one who called my name.

"It's been a while, Lord Hiroshi."

Kag P.O.V

Oh my goodness! I am so freaked out right now! If Sesshoumaru weren't here I think I'd run with my tail in between my legs. Since we left the carriage everyone's been giving me these weird looks (Especially the female youkais).

Sesshoumaru must have sensed my discomfort because he comforted me by saying that they were staring because they were jealous. When I heard what he said, I wondered:

_JEALOUS ABOUT WHAT?!_

Then, I heard someone call Sesshoumaru's name behind us. We turned and I saw a man around his thirties to fifties? (It's hard to tell with Youkai) Sesshoumaru seemed to know the guy because he called him by his name.

"This is the first time I'm seeing you here! Welcome to my humble abode!"

So he's the guy who invited us…

"And who is this young lady."

_Eep! That's me!!_

"This is Higurashi Kagome. She's my…...mate-to-be."

"Yeah I'm his…" _WHAT?!?!?!?! DID I HEAR RIGHT?! _My eyes widened as I looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Mate-to-be?" I asked trying to keep whatever my head was saying inside myself.

"Oh! That's wonderful Sesshoumaru! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why, we all thought you were going to stay a bachelor for many more years to come! I'm sure all the ladies here are going to be jealous of you , my dear!" _So THAT'S why they were looking at me funny..._

"Well, I'll go attend to my other guests now." I gripped his arm tighter.

"It was nice meeting you Higurashi Kagome." Lord Hiroshi said as he gave a slight bow. When he left, Sesshoumaru obviously sensed my trouble and took us to a corner of the castle with less people.

"What is the matter, Koi?" I didn't look up at him. I merely tightened my hold on his arm.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru placed his hand on my cheek. Then, he used the same hand to cup my chin and lifted it. I didn't mean to, but tears sprung from my eyes. He used his thumb to wipe the tears away.

"D-Did you mean it?" I asked timidly. He pulled me close and nuzzled my neck.

"Every word."


	31. Unbelievable

**Author's Note: **

**Hey all! This is the first time I'm writing an author's note and I'd like to start by thanking all of my beautiful reviewers! Thanks for following my story for so long! Now that I think about it, I can't believe that I've been dragging this story for so many years! So I salute you all for being so patient. I'm considering re-doing the first few chapters of my story. I recently re-read them and realize that they are really sloppy. (Don't get me wrong! I mean I started writing them when I was really young so….Yeah they kinda suck.) **

**So enjoy this chapter (sorry it's so short!) and look out for my 'chapter refreshing'!**

Kag P.O.V

I could not believe my ears. Did he really say what he said? At this moment my mind was running wild.

_Flashback_

"_D-Did you mean it?" I asked timidly. He pulled me close and nuzzled my neck._

"_Every word."_

_End of Flashback_

I smiled upon thinking back to that wonderful moment. I think I've finally found what I've been searching for in the Feudal era…But wait a minute.

What would my father say?!

_Back in Sesshoumaru's Palace (Normal P.O.V)_

Kyoukou Higurashi was walking through the halls of Sesshoumaru's palace, obviously in awe at the –-well, _awe_some architecture. Behind him trailed the little toad that followed Sesshoumaru to the ends of the earth, Jaken. He hated humans but his master had _nicely_ requested that the girl's father be looked after in his Lord's absence.

_Flashback_

_It was early in the morning. Sesshoumaru resided in his study settling some last minute paperwork before he set off for the ball later that day. He frowned at the amount that had accumulated while he was gone from the palace 'gallivanting' and saving Kagome. This was giving him an inevitably huge headache. Sighing, he called his loyal subject in._

"_Jaken." He called stoically. Just like a bolt of lightning answering thunder, the little toad came into the room._

"_Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken gave a low bow in front of his Lord's desk._

"_What do you think of Kagome's father, Jaken?" He asked, still with his eyes not adverting from the paperwork. Jaken gave a visible twitch at this and replied,_

"_Hah! My lord, you of all people should know that the Humans are the scum of the Earth! They are not even worthy enough to walk in Sesshoumaru-sama's shadow! And I don't know why you allowed the human's father into your --"Before he could continue, he was knocked out half-cold. Sesshoumaru made sure he hurt him but not enough to knock him out completely so he could hear what he had to say. Sesshoumaru's foot had amazingly reached the toad's head from under his desk…or over it. The motion was too fast for even the eyes of a demon._

"_While I am away, I want you to treat Kyoukou Higurashi with the utmost respect and you WILL obey his wishes." Sesshoumaru walked across the room where the toad lay._

"_Is that understood?" Jaken looked up with a swollen eye and gave a nod with whatever strength he had left._

"_Good."_

_End of Flashback_

The toad cringed at the beating he received that morning. At least the Lord was kind enough not to beat him into a pulp (which he used to do ever so often when he was stressed etc.). His lord was indeed a gracious one.

"Ne, Jaken- sama," Kyoukou Higurashi said. _Keh! At least he has the brains to address me appropriately!_

"Yes, huma- - I mean Higurashi-sama?" Jaken had to use a great deal of self-control to prevent himself from twitching when he addressed the human as such.

"I was just wondering where my daughter's room is…" The toad inaudibly sighed. From loyal right-hand man of the greatest youkai to ever walk the Earth to an underpaid tour guide…

"Follow me." Jaken took the lead and began walking towards Kagome's room.

For some inexplicable reason, Jaken could not help but feel uneasy around this particular human even though he did raise this to his lord, Sesshoumaru-sama merely brushed it off.

"_If he is Kagome's father, I do believe that he is an honourable man. You have no right to question him."_

His lord had dismissed the matter immediately. Still, Jaken felt as though the ningen was hiding something. He had a gut feeling. And his gut was telling him he could not be trusted.

"The room is right over there." He pointed at the door.

"Ah, thank you Jaken-sama…You must be tired. I think I know my way back to my room so you may retire now." He smiled. Something about that smile made Jaken's blood curdle.

"H-Hai, Higurashi-sama." The toad bowed and walked back the other way.

_I must keep an eye on that one…_


End file.
